Dec 23rd
by Ikasury
Summary: Because you never know until you try something... and Naoto Shirogane, as a person of the Fortune Arcana, is all about providing opportunities for someone like Kanji Tatsumi to try something, even if neither realize it. So by a whim, Fortune smiles on the Emporer, and they get to spend Christmas alone together... sorta...
1. Dec 23rd

**A/N:** BECAUSE ITS DECEMBER 23RD AND I BLAME WISHSTONE! :D

i've been sitting on this for YEARS... yes, YEARS... cause it started as a -cough- 'idea' that ended up being a mountain of fail!fluff before its intended purpose as a set up... its cute on its own and seeing as Wishstone has been pestering me to FINISH IT! and since we're kinda collaborating on a few things (just a few drinks? i believe is what you called PC up here right? Wishy :D) i felt i should stop taunting her with inclinings of THIS and finally do something about it...

as a note, this is currently 5ish thousand words... 'tomorrow' is already over 10k because GODDAMN FLUFF! XD and lord only knows about the 25th... we'll see won't we :3

 **Dis:** ATLUS owns Persona and all affiliated stuff, i'm just borrowing the characters for shenanigans~

ENJOY!

* * *

Dec 23rd

"SEE U TOMORROW? Y/N PLZ REPLY ASAP" she had that written into the text box on her phone, with a rather specific recipient in mind, and a rather specific plan behind it… but as her cobalt eyes stared at the all-caps dialogue on the screen, something made her thumb hesitate and hover over the 'send' button…

* * *

"N-Naoto?" Kanji had stepped out of his mom's shop and a bit down the street leaning/sitting on the bike rack between Aiya and a closed store was Naoto Shirogane. She was dressed as normal, which was slightly weird since it was snowing and her outfit couldn't be that warm. But she was just sitting there staring at her phone as if she didn't hear him.

The bleach blonde got a depressed look over his face, setting the crate in his hands down in front of the shop and walking over to the girl. His clothes too weren't the best for being out in the light falling snow, but for some reason, the look on her face, he wanted to know if there was something wrong. He had, grudgingly, accepted that the girl probably didn't see him as anything more than a friend, but damnit all to hell he would do anything to help her. He was a few paces from her, "Uh… Hey, Naoto?"

She looked up at the sound of her name, startled out of her seeming daze, a light coloring appeared on her cheeks, probably from embarrassment, "K-Kanji-kun?"

He pointed behind him with his thumb at his home, "Saw ya just sittin' out in the snow," he folded his arms, "It's kinda cold, you okay?"

"Mmh," she made a dismissive sound looking at her phone again as if in a daze, "Just thinking…"

"'Bout?" she looked up, noticing the punk had taken a seat next to her on the bike rack. She must have been embarrassed by the close contact if the light blush on her cheeks meant anything.

"N-nothing," she lowered her head, feeling actually comfortable to have a friend around, which is probably why she continued, "Well…" she eyed him without raising her head, wondering if she should continue, "I-I didn't know what to do…" she admitted, embarrassed.

"'T do 'bout what?" the punk looked at her honestly; he didn't want her to say anything she didn't want. He just wanted her to be comfortable.

A slight smile peaked the side of her lip, "I was wondering if I should call Senpai… A-about tomorrow," she blushed lightly under cobalt bangs, admitting openly her trouble to him.

A small scowl passed his lips, but he covered it with a contemplative look. He'd do anything to make her happy, even let her go, "Well, jus' call 'im," his eyes glanced away, "Sure he wouldn't mind…"

The punk's pouting attitude actually brought a small smile to the young detective's face; she could read him like a book sometimes, "I don't think I will… I was just thinking about it…" the tug on her lip to smile seemed to grow.

"Wha- why not?" Kanji was genuinely confused. He didn't want to hope, but…

The short girl flipped her phone closed and put her hands in her pockets, letting the silence join them for a moment. When her voice found itself again it was much more subdued, "I-I just wanted to think I was special, for a little while…"

"Naoto…?" the blonde punk's word was soft and gentle, not sure how to interpret her words.

She gave a light chuckle, "He said he loved me," dark blue eyes looked into the punk's surprised light eyes, "We were solving a 'case' together… and he protected me from a man with a knife… and…" her words trailed off.

"And?" this seemed to be going differently then Kanji thought it would.

"And," the cobalt haired girl openly sighed, shifting on the bike rack, "When I asked him 'why' he said it was because he loved me," she had a small smile on her lips, as if enjoying the memory. Kanji wasn't sure if she was aware of how that made him feel, so tried to push it out of his mind. She shook a moment from the cold, rubbing her arms, "That's the first time anyone's said that to my face… and sound like they meant it…" her voice became soft at the end.

"So…" he had to swallow the lump in his throat, anything to make her happy, anything, "So why don't ya call him?" he was somewhat afraid of the answer he would get.

"Because I'm not the only one," as soon as the words left her lips the punk's eyes widened and rounded on the smaller girl. She was looking at him now, cobalt-grey eyes smiling in a sad kind of way, "Yukiko, Chie, Rise, even you, Yosuke and Teddie," her eyes drifted from his, "And anyone else he's made a bond with, he loves them…" she looked completely away from the punk, trying to hide the formation of tears in her eyes, "I don't know if he feels **love** , love for any of them… but I know the others' feel the way I felt…" she rubbed her eyes, pausing only to catch her thoughts, "He's touched all of us, experienced something important with each of us, and has become important to all of us more than each other…"

- _Not you_ \- the words immediately came to Kanji's mind, and how he wished they could have come out of his mouth at that moment.

The girl sniffed and turned back to him, noticing the odd look on his face, she couldn't tell if he was agreeing or disagreeing with her. So she decided to just continue, "I-I noticed the looks on the others, heh," a mirthless laugh escaped her, "I don't know how they haven't noticed but," she lowered her head with an almost sad gaze, "I've decided, I can't compete, not against them…"

"B-but…" his hand came out, as if he wanted to grab her, but realized too quickly he didn't know what he wanted to do; refute her claim and have her try? Or agree with her undoubtedly insulting her… but he could never do that… never to her.

"Mm," She firmly nodded, "He will always be important to me; he helped me open up… become more 'human', but… I just know that affection I felt was just kindness," she smiled slightly, "I want to try for something a little more obtainable," the blue haired girl looked at the punk, before noticing she did so, the light dusting crossed her cheeks as she turned back to the falling snow, "I-I want something I don't have to share or fight friends over…" she turned away embarrassed, that was a lot to admit out loud…

"Uh…" Kanji started before closing his mouth, she had confided her feelings to him. He wasn't going to ruin that trust. If- if she wanted to move on, that was fine by him, but… at the very least… he could… "So what are you going to do tomorrow?" he asked, looking away with a light blush.

Naoto looked back at him surprised, at first thinking he was dismissing all she had said… before looking at his face. She smiled demurely; he was trying to make her comfortable by not saying anything. – _So Kanji like_ -

"N-nothing at the moment," she shifted with her hands in her pockets, "I was thinking of something, if I had gone to Senpai's but… well," she shrugged at him.

The punk rolled his shoulder before opening his mouth in a soft voice, "You can come over to my place…"

The blue hat in his periphery seemed to shoot up; he could feel her gaze on him, surprised, not insulted or anything… just shocked.

He rolled his shoulder again nervously, "I-I mean… well I didn't really have anything planned," absentmindedly he kicked the ground, "Ma's outta town visitin' her family, and Yosuke n' Teddie wanted to have a 'guys' day… but I dunno," he managed to actually turn towards her, with an obvious and sincere blush plastered on his face, "If ya wanted to just hang out and talk…" he scratched the back of his head, "I-I think I'd rather…. Rather spend it with you, if nuthin' else."

She was silent a moment, leaning her head down. What the bleach blonde didn't know was it was because she was adamantly hiding the blush crawling up her face. Naoto wasn't going to deny it, not this time, "Hmp," she stood up abruptly from the bike rack, a bit in front of him, slightly turned away before her confident voice spoke out, "I'd like that," blue hair and cap turned, giving him a slightly red faced smirk over her shoulder.

The look on his face was completely priceless, blush in full force and a look as if he didn't comprehend what she just said, or how to breathe, voiced eloquently as "Wha-?"

The cobalt haired girl turned towards him, adjusting her cap as more of a nervous habit, "M-my grandfather is also away on business…" her blue-grey eyes glanced to his a moment, "And I've got nothing else planned now…" eyes away, "So…"

A clumsy smile crossed Kanji's lips, "heh," he looked down before a full blown smile crossed his face, "Sounds good ta me… 'sides," He looked up at her with a grin, the two of them finally catching each other's eyes, "Wouldn't want ya ta be alone on Christmas Eve…"

She smiled demurely again, before tipping her hat in his direction and casually turning away. Kanji watched her go, her own short 'goodbye' after agreeing to see him tomorrow, he never expected her to turn back after a few steps. Her head was down, and she had that look like she was thinking over something important. Dark blue-grey eyes looked up at his still form, and after one or two false starts she finally managed to get out what she desperately wanted to ask him, "U-uh… K-Kanji-kun," her eyes shifted away, "May I ask you something?"

A smirk came to his lips as he had to stifle the urge to say 'you just did' and instead looked at her, she was cute when flustered, probably because it was such a rare occurrence, "Sure, Naoto."

An almost pout came over her face, as her eyes darted between him and the ground a few times before settling on the ground. Unconsciously her right arm crossed her chest and held her left, her most obvious sign of 'discomfort', "Wha-at do you think about the way I talk?" her dark eyes chanced a look at him, noticing the confused look on his face. She bit her lip a moment before explaining, "I mean, like with a deeper voice… almost like a boy's…"

It seemed to finally click in Kanji's mind what she was really asking, 'did he like her acting like a boy?' The blush crept up his face as he just stared at her. Well, she'd been honest with him, couldn't hurt for him to do the same, "I-I uhh…" he looked down like she had previously, "I've liked it since I first met you," a both confused and surprised look crossed the young detective's face as he looked up at her, "'Course, that's the only 'Naoto' I've known," he looked back at the ground, "And I'd liked him… and her actin' as a guy…" a noticeable blush crossed the cobalt haired girl's face as it started sinking in just exactly what he was saying.

The bleach haired punk scratched the side of his face nervously as his pale eyes turned her way, "'Course, I can't really say nuthin' 'til I've had a chance to see her actin' like a girl really… 'cause, ya know, can't make a real decision without all the facts right?" he tried pulling a cheesy joke at the end. He was nervous as hell, and Naoto, being as smart as she was, would obviously be able to pick out his 'confession' between the lines, right?

She didn't say anything, just tilted her head down hiding her eyes and turned back around. Kanji couldn't say for sure, but he was almost positive she had been smiling, "I'll take that under consideration," was her short response before she took off running towards the bus, feeling so much she just absolutely couldn't put it into any sort of coherent thought. But his answer… it wasn't straight like Senpai's had been, wasn't clear-cut and immediate… course she had to 'explain' a little, but then again, he hadn't fully dismissed it. He'd given it some thought, or well… his way of thinking about it, and… and he'd been completely honest, more so then the first time she'd met him. It was certainly far more then she had been expecting, and for whatever reason, that made her smile.

Kanji watched her retreating form, not sure what to think about her last statement… was she taking what he said into consideration, like she was going to do something girly? No, that wouldn't be right, he could never live with himself if he made her do something she was uncomfortable with… but what if she wasn't?

"Argh! This is all so confusing!" for all he knew she could have been talking about his 'not-so-subtle confession' that he liked her… then again, she didn't say no, or yes… "'N then there's tomorrow…"

Instead of being confused and nervous, he smiled softly. He was going to see her tomorrow, not as teammates, and not in a big group, just the two of them… whatever that meant made him smile. They weren't defined, what they were meeting as, not 'just friends' and 'not' as a relationship… they were just 'undefined', and for some reason the idea of seeing her tomorrow, just the two of them, 'undefined', made him smile, and the bleach blond punk wondered for a moment if she had come to the same conclusion and that was why she was smiling.

Kanji looked up at the dark snowing sky, somewhat content, but realizing all too quickly that it was, in fact, really cold, "Guess 'bout time I went in…" he got up, crossing his arms and tucking his hands under his armpits to keep them warm. A quick glance for cars and he was across the street, heading back home. He was passing the front of the unknown shrine when a sound caught his attention.

"*yip*"

"Huh?" he stopped in his tracks at the entryway to the shrine next to his house. That sounded familiar, like the sound of a…

"*yip*"

Looking down, the punk spotted the Fox, scars, bib and all, about a foot from him just staring with those overly intelligent eyes. For a moment he just stared at her, he'd always wondered where Senpai had picked her up, to think it was at the shrine right next to his house.

"*yip*" that bark had a bit more command in it, like she was trying to get his attention.

"Alright, alright," he stepped over to her and crouched down next to her. While she was rather standoffish normally, she was actually a rather well mannered creature considering she was feral. The few times he'd gone in with her after the 'advanced team' in the TV world had told him how smart and stealthy she could be, sliding by shadows with little effort, while he clanked around lugging his shield or folding chair behind her. She seemed to react differently to each member of the investigation team, aloof, annoyed, to downright hostile when Naoto had first joined them, hiding behind him in fact and growling in their first trek back through the basement lab. But with a little coaxing she came around, Kanji always wondered if her early dislike for the young detective was from the place, Naoto's bad mood at the time, or that the two could be eerily similar at times.

"Hey," crouched in front of her, he raised one bare hand out and held it at half the distance between them. It had become his way of greeting the Fox, showing her his respect and that he meant no harm… being bitten once was enough. When the others were on the 'off team' with him they would make some odd comment, or 'coo' like Rise, about the greeting, it slightly annoyed him. Naoto had just silently watched him, not saying a word… maybe that was why the Fox had growled at her at first?

Her knowing eyes looked at him a moment, always having to make sure it was him, before snorting and leaning forward, nuzzling under his hand and releasing a 'pleased growl' from her chest.

The punk snickered, curling his fingers and scratching her head, feeling the soft well maintained coat, "Heh, what're ya doin' out here like this?"

As if to answer his question, three little heads popped up from behind the Fox. Six beady little kit eyes stared at him, the punk could tell the little fox kits were wary of him, he recognized that look from when the Fox first joined them. Pulling his hand back from their ma he looked at them, "Aw… hey there little guys," they just stared, almost glaring at him. Kanji gave their mother a look; her intellectual eyes just went from him to the kits and back.

His grey eyes followed hers looking at the kits, "Hey, you're shaking," completely ignoring the feral looks the little baby foxes were giving him the punk reached his hand out to touch them. The Fox was his friend; she'd helped them, no reason for him not to help her kits.

One kit, a bolder one, stepped in front of the one his hand was headed towards, it growled a short warning before clamping its tiny maw down on his open hand.

"Ak-" Kanji bit down on his lip but otherwise didn't move. His blunt eyes looked at the little offender and he managed out through clenched teeth, "That's not very nice…"

The look he gave must have been menacing because the little kit seemed to jump slightly at his voice, letting go immediately and hopping back behind its mother. He certainly was a lot of bark… and certainly knew how to bite seeing as Kanji's hand was now sporting a red set of kit fang marks in it.

The Fox seemed to blink a moment, probably from surprise, either that her kit bit one of the people she had helped, or the fact that despite his size, Kanji made no move to actually 'get back' at the kit, just biting his lip from the minor wound and glowering at it like the punk he was. The Fox knew full well what the large young man was capable of, and the fact that he restrained his power, even when so obviously offended like this… if the intelligent animal had been capable of it, Kanji may have seen her smirk. She turned back to the kit, snorting at it like a chiding mother, before running her muzzle under her bib and pulling out a magical leaf and placed it on the punk's hand before he even had a chance to object.

Light eyes blinked as the leaf was removed and the red ring of kit fang marks was gone, "Tch," he pulled his hand back inspecting it closer, "Ya didn't have ta do that," he looked at her with a pout, "I don't exactly have my wallet on me right now…"

The Fox just seemed to shake her head, as if denying the offer of more cash for her 'healing', which was certainly odd since this animal was probably more money hungry then the yakuza. Kanji just stared at her suspiciously while rubbing his hand, "no fee?" she gave a curt nod before lowering her head in what the punk could only assume was 'shame' for what her kit did. Odd.

He continued to absentmindedly rub his hand, still skeptically looking at her, "Ya didn't have ta do that," rub his hand, "It was only a minor wound…" his light eyes found the kit as it peeked out behind its mother, glancing from the big teen to its well groomed mother, obviously confused, "He's just'a kit, don't know any better," the punk smirked as the Fox raised her intelligent eyes his way, causing him to feel silly for talking like this to an animal, "'Sides, he was just protectin' one of his own… nuthin' wrong with that."

The Fox's eyes had perked up fully by the end of his sentence, an obvious look of gratitude on her feral features, before she nosed the kit out from behind her, and pushed him towards the large punk. Kanji was suddenly stricken with a flashback of his own mother, dragging him out from behind her at some parent-teacher meeting, and forcing him into a bow to apologize for picking fights at school. The thought made the young man laugh, seemed even animals got the same treatment from time to time.

"Here," a light smirk crossed his face as he held his hand out again, halfway towards the punkish little kit. It only glanced at his hand a moment, fur up on its shoulders before its mother nosed him forward again, forcing the little guy towards Kanji's hand. The punky kit glanced from its mother to the large human and back, before giving a look Kanji was sure was on his face a lot while he was growing up, and leaning its head towards his open hand, completely looking away from the punk. His smirk grew into a soft smile, all the reminiscing, as he cupped the little guy's head in his hand and gave him a bit of a noogie, "There, not too bad, huh?"

The kit released its head from him, looking at him from the side, but maybe plopping down closer to him, even if it was still looking away indignantly.

The bleach blonde smirked at the Fox, "I like him," he placed his hand on the little kit's head again, softer this time, like how he normally petted the Fox, "Kinda reminds me of someone…"

The Fox looked pleased, as if this was something she had been trying to achieve.

"Hey," the punk looked back into the Fox's intelligent eyes, hand absently staying on the kit's head, "Where're you guys stayin'?" he already had an idea, but might as well ask right?

The Fox gave a short snort before glancing back behind her, towards the base of the shrine which was currently filled with snow, before looking back at the punk, an obvious question in her intelligent eyes.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue indignantly, "I'm sure you could stay there for the winter, but not these little guys," his light eyes looked down and found that the other two kits had braved their way out from behind their mother and were sniffing his hand, playfully wagging their tails as best they could at their sibling who was hard-pressed to move from its spot under a hand that could cover its entire head. The trio seemed to be warming up to Kanji, and he had always been such a sucker for soft animals, his eyes were hard and serious as he spoke, "Y'all can stay at my place." It was a statement; there was no negotiating with the punk on this.

The Fox just blinked at him, looking honestly surprised for probably the first time in his presence. She looked down at the kits, huddling under the punk's large crouched form for warmth, then back up into his determined light eyes as if questioning his statement.

He seemed to jut out his lower lip, almost irritated that she didn't believe him, "I mean it," he looked down at the kits, "They're too young right now to be out in the cold all the time, and the shrine's right next door if ya need to run 'em out quick," she seemed to nod at this logic, "'sides… Ma's out, and… and ain't like anyone'll be around to complain," he looked to the side, lip out in a pout.

"*yip*" her bark was soft, almost like she was gracefully agreeing with him.

Light eyes returned to her a moment, "I don't want a mess, you're just staying to keep 'em warm," she nodded, "And if they gotta go, you run 'em out the back into the woods right? Shop don't need to smell like an animal when Ma gets back, alright?!" the punk was standing up, holding the three kits in his large arms, staring down at their mother with a light blush on his cheeks, probably from how ridiculous this whole situation was.

The Fox, sitting poised with all the grace of a goddess before him, seemed to just blink in response, as if accepting his terms.

"Alright," pout well in place on the punk's cheeks as he turned towards his mother's shop, lightly petting the rowdy kits in his hands, "C'mon…" The Fox got up from her haunches and started following his large footsteps. Glancing down at her, that suspicious look again as he opened the shop door while balancing three kits in one arm, "This oughta be enough for that 'minor' healing, right?"

The Fox, for her part, seemed to just grin intelligently with her eyes as her kits jumped out of the punk's large arms and dart off into the shop, three different ways, and for some reason Kanji just knew they'd be three different sets of trouble. His light eyes went back down to her intelligent ones, "I think you're gonna owe me for this one…" again, she merely smiled with her eyes, trotting into the warm domicile after her kits.

Latching the door shut behind him as he stepped inside and removed his outdoor shoes, Kanji noticed that while the three little hellions had run off immediately after being set down, they didn't leave a spot of dirt or moisture on the shop floors. He had to give the Fox some credit, her little kits seemed to have inherited her 'neatness', he just wondered if they were going to wreck the place or hide in some odd corners of the shop like a cat. He sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair, "Oh well… can't be all that bad right?" then he remembered that he was seeing Naoto tomorrow… in his house… alone…

He gulped as he felt the heat on his cheeks, "They won't bother us… right?" he asked the ceiling, not sure if he wanted an answer to the question, or to what it was exactly the little cretins would be 'bothering' them and invariably 'interrupting'. He shook his head, had to get _those_ thoughts out of his mind… after all, it was just Naoto, coming over… to talk… right?

Shaking his head again as he headed towards the stairs, he slapped his cheeks trying futilely to get rid of the blush, "Gotta focus man! Get your head outta the gutter… it's only her, and tomorrow, and my house… and us… alone," he reached his door and smacked himself again, "Damnit man! Pull yourself together!" the bleach blonde punk clinched his fists, setting himself in an almost battle-ready stance as he stood in front of his bedroom door, "I got this!" he nodded firmly, "I'll show her, I'll do whatever it takes, whatever she needs, I'll be there to make her feel comfortable, hell happy even!" he nodded firmly again as he slid his room door open…

… only to find that the Fox and her kits had taken it upon themselves to take up a spot underneath his bed, each one of their beady and intelligent eyes on him as he stood at his door in his cold clothes.

And for a moment, just a moment, he thought the four of them were laughing at him.

"Shut up!" he threw his hand back shutting his door a bit harder than necessary and immediately made it to his bed, throwing the covers to the side and his damp shirt and pants off, and slipping in and bundling himself up in a cocoon of warmth. He knew he still had a blush on his face, and he knew he had no idea what he was going to do tomorrow, his mind buzzing and wondering and whining about 'what if's and the like.

It wasn't until three little fluff-balls padded their way under his covers, curling up next to him, and their mother lying protectively around his head, did the punk finally find sleep.

The Fox glanced down at the young man in a fitful sleep, mumbling about a certain young woman, her intelligent eyes beheld a certain cleverness of plots and ploys being schemed in a manner to help the young man. Never let it be said a kitsune doesn't help those who help it out.

* * *

 **A/N:** because i like meddlesome spirit creatures, don't you? :D

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	2. Dec 24th

**A/N:** part 2 of 'GOD-WHAT-THE-HELL-AM-I-DOING' christmas special :D

mostly written yesterday, beta'd by Wishstone and brought to you thoroughly by some mad god~

i've left it as is from Wishy, so hopefully that makes all teh fluff more coherent...

ENJOY! :D

* * *

Dec 24th

Kanji awoke the next day with sunlight shining in his face and something small and soft poking at the side of his nose. For a moment, still in the throes of sleep, he dismissed it, not recognizing the sound or minor weight near his face halfway in the pillow. He heard a small growl and something like a bark near his visible ear but still didn't quite register what it was. Daring to poke open an eye at the bright light and ' _thing_ ' near his face, he came face to face with a small red colored thigh… which was lifting up and showing him an up-close-and-personal view of a certain little fox's male anatomy…

"WHAT THE HELL!" it's amazing how fast someone can move and wake up when caught with the sight of a little fox kit about to pee on your face. The punk, not concerned with his attire, the hour, or what day it was, grabbed the little bastard with lightning speed by his scruff and ran him into the bathroom below the stairs, yelling and screaming all sorts of profanities, most notably along the lines of, "Oh **HELL NO!** Are you hiking any leg up in **THIS _HOUSE!_** " and promptly dropped the little kit in the bathtub and set the water running to make sure there was no smell.

At the open door, the two other kits seemed to yip at the cries of agony of their brother, they sounded awfully close to laughter then any kind of warning to the large punk currently bathing their kin. The Fox, for her part, trotted over to the door and merely glanced in, noting the cries of her kit and the mutterings of the large punk. If she were capable of it, she'd definitely be sighing at the situation.

Her ear twitched in the direction of the front door, knowing full well what it was her little punky-kit had been trying to do by waking up the young man boarding them. He had the right intentions; she'd have to teach him though the better ways of going about it later. Her intelligent eyes glanced back at the punk who'd turned off the water, "*Yip*" she barked at him catching his attention as he went to get a towel to dry off the kit that had thoroughly wet itself from the harrowing experience of a surprise bath. She had to smirk to herself, if she were capable of displaying it, the Fox was sure that kit would never try that again anytime soon.

"Huh?" the bleach blonde looked back at the intelligent animal in the pink bib, noticing her eyes on him as he held a towel towards the punkish kit. Kanji was still slightly asleep, but for some reason he knew the Fox was trying to tell him something, "What'sa matter?"

"*yip*" The Fox seemed to snort at him, before turning towards the back entrance of the shop.

Curious, Kanji followed her. She padded through his ma's house as if she knew it like the back of her paw, dodging and weaving through the stacks of fabrics and sewing machines gracefully, while the punk had to move things out of the way in his drowsiness. She padded to the backdoor and sat down, just staring at it, this caused him to raise a bleach blonde brow, "Sumthin' there?"

She merely looked back at him with intelligent eyes.

Then he heard a **_click!_** From the backdoor, as if it had just been unlocked. His mind seemed to snap into battle mode registering that there was someone breaking into his ma's shop. Without thinking he grabbed the closest object to him, a folded up kimono rack and held it up like one of his shields he used to combat shadows. It didn't take a moment before the backdoor was flung to the side and something small and blue dated into his vision.

Without thinking, or looking at who was in front of her, Naoto had thrown her bag at the large imposing man at the backdoor she had just lock-picked her way in to, thinking he was some burglar making a backdoor escape. "KANJI!" The diminutive detective was panting and feeling rushed as she jumped on top of her opponent, Algernon already out of its holster and pointing its barrel in the offender's face. She clinched her teeth and glared with cobalt eyes, "What have you done to Tatsumi!?" her voice sounded strained as she clicked her gun to the ready.

Kanji, while dazed and extremely confused, managed to notice two things. One, Naoto was standing on top of him and he was surprised she actually weighted more than he thought, and two; she was pointing her favorite gun at him and saying something that sounded weird coming out of her throat. The punk managed to push the blue duffle bag she had thrown in his face off and stared at her with drowsy light eyes, taking in the flustered and surprised look on her face. She really was cute when completely thrown off guard, "Ugh… what the hell Naoto?"

The red on the cobalt haired girl's cheeks seemed to increase tenfold. Here she was, standing on Kanji, whom she now noticed was only in his boxers, he was drowsy, and she was pointing her gun at him. 'Oops' certainly did not cover this situation. Her hand shook lightly as her shocked eyes ran to his, "I-I… I thought… I heard… I-I..."

With the normally so eloquent detective stumbling over her words, and Kanji not being totally awake yet, he just laid there, scratching his head as he looked at her oddly, "What're you doin' here?" he glanced at the light coming in from his backdoor, not to mention the cold, "What time is it?"

The young detective seemed to blink, resetting her brain as she stepped off her fallen comrade and holstering her firearm in one movement. She continued to stare at him a moment, still rather surprised by the whole situation, before remembering his state of undress, and how it was rude to stare and turned away, back at the door, nervously pulling her hat down to cover her eyes, "W-when I knocked up front, there was no answer… t-then I heard a shout and I… I thought…" what had she thought? She blinked questioning her own actions; luckily she was facing away so he didn't see this.

Not that it didn't go unnoticed, the Fox titled her head, sitting not far in front of the blue-clad detective, eyeing her suspiciously and incredulously for to her the young woman's actions were indeed odd, even for her. The Fox's intelligent eyes ran over the young woman a moment, then finding something satisfying seemed to sparkle as she decided to observe this scene longer before making her presence known.

"Urgh…" Kanji rubbed his head as he tried leaning up from the floor, "Naoto… what'd you hit me with?"

"Ah!" if it were possible the embarrassed blush on the young detective's face seemed to increase as she chanced a look back to the prone young man, looking for her duffle bag and upon spotting it, quickly moved to grab it, "I-it's nothing… j-just some 'supplies'," the way she said that made it sound all the more suspicious, and even she recognized that.

The punk managed to make it to a sitting position, hand still on the slightly sore spot where the 'supplies' managed to connect straight with his noggin, "That smarts…" he rubbed his eyes as he watched the shorter girl lean down and grab the bag and hold it to her chest almost protectively. He eyed her oddly in his drowsy state, the color of her face seeming off for some reason, "Naoto…" he wanted to question her openly before something else seemed to pop into his head, "how'd you get into my house?"

"Um," she paused, seeming almost embarrassed more and more the longer this situation continued, "I had thought something had happened to you, so I… 'found' my way in," it was terrible how obviously she was avoiding answering that question.

A bleach blonde brow rose, "How exactly you find your way in? That door's always locked?" his eyes narrowed on her, not untrustingly, just confused and maybe a bit suspicious with her odd behavior.

The cobalt haired girl seemed to sigh deeply before producing a kit with small tools in it out of her jacket, shifting the duffle bag to be held in one hand as she showed him the tools, "Lock-picking is an essential skill for a detective," her eyes darted from his, she was usually proud of her talents, but for some reason was completely uncomfortable with the idea that she had just broke into her friend's home and attacked him with a duffle bag… not to mention the whole threatening him at gunpoint. She chanced a look at the tall young man. – _Yep, court charges here I come_ \- she was positive now that she had really nothing to say to him about getting in trouble with the law, 'breaking and entering' and 'assault' were serious offenses, and it's not like this was the first time either…

"Ugh… kay?" again the punk just seemed to scratch the back of his head. Who knew the little detective could do something so 'criminal'? He certainly didn't, though it was kind of cool… "So, uh…"

The punk was about to start up a conversation with his 'friend' when suddenly a loud bark broke their silence and a little streak of red seemed to collide with the back of the punk's head, attaching itself almost to him.

"Ack!" Kanji fell back over from the surprise.

Naoto merely blinked, and thinking something was attacking him, went to draw Algernon again, before something else stopped her, something she definitely recognized.

"*Yip*" the Fox, in all her mysterious glory, was suddenly sitting between the detective and the prone punk, her intelligent eyes borrowing into Naoto's blue-grey ones, almost as if to tell her to put her weapon away. There was even a threat in the red creature's eyes that the young woman could not ignore.

Sliding the pistol comfortably in its hidden holster, Naoto's eyes trailed back to Kanji's face, and found something even she never would have expected. Sitting on top of Kanji's head, and batting at his face was a little kit, obviously very bold in the way it was 'attacking' the larger human, but it must have been familiar if Kanji made no move to remove it or harm it. At a second glance she noticed two more, around the same size, if maybe a tad smaller kits, sit at the bleach blonde's crown as their obvious sibling batted away at the large man. If Naoto didn't know any better, she could have sworn the offender was slightly 'poofier' then its siblings, almost like it had just been rather roughly towel dried after a bath.

She blinked at the scene as the large punk merely grabbed the kit by its scruff and sat back up and glaring at him, "Kanji-kun?" she honestly didn't know what to say, here she was, in the back of Tatsumi Textiles with an almost naked Kanji Tatsumi sitting on the floor holding a kit at arm's length as the Fox and two other kits just seemed to be watching them. Not to mention the whole breaking and entering thing with the assault of a duffle bag.

"Oh… uh…" the punk seemed to stumble on his words, noticing again that the girl he had a crush on was standing there just staring at him and one irate little kit, "I can explain," she seemed to only blink in response as her cobalt eyes seemed to trail downward and a light blush he could notice easily from his position on the floor seemed to spread on her face. His eyes followed hers, and noticed his lack of 'proper attire', "After I go get dressed…" without a thought to his guests, the young tailor set the little punk of a kit down, got up quickly and stomped back up to his room before rather loudly shutting his door.

Naoto just seemed to blink at the empty space through the door Kanji had just left through. She vaguely noticed behind her the Fox nuzzling the backdoor closed, and the little kits coming up to her side and sniffing at her bag. No, the only thing that was currently running through the embarrassed young woman's mind was that she had just seen Kanji Tatsumi walk away in boxers… even she had to admit, in some dark recess of her mind that her shadow probably still inhabited, that had been an… ' _Interesting_ ' view.

Yamato-Takeru was probably laughing in the back of her mind.

The Fox merely smirked with her intelligent eyes as she shooed her kits back into the house, and nudged Naoto back to the world of the living.

The young detective swallowed hard as she watched the Fox trod along, the only thing running through her mind as she made her way through the doorway into another part of the shop-house was – _What have I gotten myself into?_ -

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanji was currently plastered up against his own door, looking like a certain kit after its bath, completely stricken and trying to figure out what it meant to breathe. – _Naoto… house… boxers…_ \- Yes, cognitive thought had apparently rebooted in his mind, but 'coherent' thought was still warming up…

The punk smacked his hands to the side of his head, nearly pulling out his bleached hair, "Oh my god! She saw me in my boxers!" the tall young man slumped to his haunches covering his eyes with his hands just slightly rocking back and forth. This was an exceedingly embarrassing experience for the… 'fragile' young man.

He had to do something, that's all he knew. He currently had a young detective in his house, downstairs waiting for him to explain why he had the Fox and her three kits shacked up with him. Not to mention the whole thing yesterday evening, and maybe this whole fiasco this morning… "What time's it anyway?" managing to peel his hands away just enough to spy his alarm clock on the bedside table he noticed it read 10:53am…

well, that was certainly early for a holiday, "Wonder why she showed up so early?" now that he thought about it, she _had_ admitted to breaking into his house… - _why'd she do that again?_ \- he stiffly stood to his feet, moving towards his closet. She'd mentioned something about him yelling and… - _and… what?_ \- his hand stopped half-way pulling out one of his casual heart-eyed skull motif shirts as his mind tried to process that thought. She'd never said 'why' she'd come running, by her standards… which apparently involved lock-picking his backdoor.

Had she been worried about him? He rolled his shoulder after sliding the shirt on over his head, "S'pose that makes sense… we're 'teammates' after all," the punk slightly frowned at that. Then again, this _was_ 'Naoto Shirogane', was being 'teammates' really enough to cause her enough worry to break the law?

Sure, why not, he'd have to roll with it for now, since it's not like he could just 'ask' her, right?

"Tch," he snorted, finding a pair of easy jeans and sliding them on. She was a detective, not the easiest person to figure out, that was for damn sure. – _She'd have you pegged by the time you figure out her name… not to mention her gender…_ \- the _slight_ mental jab set a smirk on his face; she'd probably shoot him for a comment like that. His grin grew as he inspected his outfit in his full-length mirror, it'd do, and yea, it would most definitely be worth it. Just to see that disgruntled and flustered look on her face as she disapproved.

For whatever reason, the bleach blonde punk openly grinned at the thought into the mirror.

* * *

Making her way towards what must be the 'living' part of Tatsumi Textiles proved longer then she had anticipated, then again that may have something to do with the fact that the young detective was taking the time to 'inspect' everything in the back storage part of the house-shop. If there was anything ever to be said about Naoto Shirogane, let it be said that she was 'curious'.

The back room she had entered had been full of old racks and machines not in use, and a couple of rolls of fabrics. The room she had walked into, mildly following the Fox after Kanji had abruptly left, was filled with working machines and what she could only describe as 'works-in-progress', as there were many unfinished kimonos and yukatas and the like hanging on racks, mannequins, and other things. Scraps of colorful fabrics, mostly silk, littered the work-tables and counters, yet not a piece was on the floor. She chalked that up in her mind that Mrs. Tatsumi, and more than likely Kanji as well, were very particular about their trade, and very, very neat despite the chaos such a profession was sure to warrant.

After walking up to a nearly finished piece, a winter kimono with a lotus print done in a dusky red on top of a fabric that somehow went from a nice dark violet at the shoulders to a dark dusky pink at the bottom, and noticing it was really only missing a few stitches in the sleeve. She idly pondered if Rise ever wore anything of this quality in any of her shoots. – _Did anyone in those professions really appreciate this kind of quality anymore?_ \- she wondered, grabbing one sleeve and inspecting the stitch work, carefully avoiding the pins used to hold the pieces of the hem in place. She couldn't help the small smile that spread across her lips. This kind of precision, attention to detail and craftsmanship…

"Hmp," smiling to herself, "It's like the gadgets I made when I was younger," she knew it was silly, comparing electronics to stitch-work, but for some reason she found it comforting, knowing there were people out there that could put as much effort into their craft as she did with hers. For a moment, she asked herself if it was a family thing, like her being a detective and Kanji being a tailor, they were just _born_ with that innate nature to the detail of their work.

Intelligent eyes watched the young detective cautiously, observing her for what she did when she perceived no one to be looking. The Fox snorted after a moment, no reason for them to linger… even if the sight was interesting.

At the noise Naoto looked up, then down and saw the Fox just giving her that intense stare she gave everything. For whatever reason a light heat found its way on the young woman's cheeks, she'd been caught indulging in her curiosity, she felt like a silly child. Immediately she let go of the kimono sleeve, noticing the Fox watch the thing fall from her hand before continuing its 'staring' at her. There was perhaps a small part in the back of her mind wondering if the Fox was always judging her, light dusting still on her cheeks from embarrassment, she tilted the brim of her cap down, "apologies, we should continue…"

The Fox nodded and quickly stood up from her haunches and wasted no time heading through the next door, presumably to either the front of the store or the back of the 'house' part.

Taking a single step forward, Naoto looked behind her once again at the kimono, the detail and care put into it etched in her mind, before she tilted her cap cover lower and put her hand in her pocket nervously mumbling to herself, "I was just admiring the work…" before taking a step into the next room.

Upon entering the next room she found herself faced with a sort of kitchen/living room/dining room conglomerate. In front of her was a direct line of hardwood floor leading to another doorway she could easily see out of as the front of the store, but on one side was a rug with a well-worn sofa and a low table with an older looking TV, while on the other was a small open kitchen with a small table with three chairs, an opening to one side she could see lead to stairs with a slightly ajar door next to it showing a small bathroom under the stairs sporting a bathtub with a towel hanging half in/out of it. Probably where the 'foofy' kit had come from, she deduced.

She stood in the middle of the larger room, hand now more comfortable in her pocket as she looked around the room a few times, noting things here and there. It was… quaint, homey even, this well-worn and used set up. It was nothing like at the Shirogane estate but it certainly had a welcoming feel about it. Again, for the second time since exploring the Tatsumi home, she found herself smiling lightly to herself, for what exactly, she didn't quite know.

"Oh!" she felt something run into the back of her leg, causing her to nearly stumble since she had been in her own thoughts. Looking down behind her, Naoto found a little tail peaking behind her pant leg. Raising a cobalt brow, she lifted one foot and saw one of the kits, not the fluffy one that had attacked Kanji. Dark blue eyes stared at it a moment before it darted out from under her feet towards the sofa. Blue brow piqued as she lost sight of it as it ran underneath the well-used furniture. She was barely given a moment to ponder it before she felt something else batting at her shoes. Looking down again, she spotted the last kit tapping at her thick heeled shoe with its tail wiggling in the air like it was trying to play with her. She moved the foot it was attacking in a 'shoo' motion before something finally hit her…

She still had her shoes on.

Looking behind her the detective noticed small droplets of water and thankfully not dirt on the lacquered floors she'd been walking on. "Tch," she lowered the brim of her cap again embarrassed, how did she not think of it before, she was still wearing her shoes from when she barged in gun almost blazing, completely forgetting decorum.

Setting her bag full of 'supplies' down on the floor, she crouched down to untie her shoes, it was only polite after all, even if it'd make the extenuating height difference between herself and Kanji all the more apparent. For whatever reason that thought brought a blush to her face. It didn't help the fact that the little kit was still in its 'pounce' mode staring at her intently, and if she didn't know any better the one that had run under the sofa was now sniffing around her bag. Nope, didn't help at all.

Having one shoe untied and off she went to work on the other, noticing the little kit was now playing with her discarded one. Halting the untying process she just stared intently at the little red kit, not quite a glare but plenty annoyed before reaching out and trying to get it away by waving her hand, "Go now, shoo…"

The kit stopped only a moment, going into a crouch as its tail was wiggling about before it swatted at her 'shooing' hand. It managed to scratch her with its tiny developing claws causing the detective prince to frown at the little thing, "Would you mind… I'm not trying to play…" her eyebrows furrowed in mild-frustration, seeing as she was having little effect on deterring the little creature.

There was an odd sound coming from behind her that caught the young detective's attention. Turning to look behind her she spotted the other little kit was beginning its attempts to gnaw a hole in her duffle bag. There may or may not have been a growl that escape the cobalt haired young woman's throat as she tried spinning on one foot, grabbing her duffle bag and standing all at once, "That is not a-ack!"

sadly this odd combination of motions, devious little kits and yanking her bag with more force than intended, as well as perhaps the water underfoot from melted snow, resulted in the detective prince standing too fast, with a height difference she wasn't used to since she only had one of her pumps on, resulting in the diminutive detective falling backwards as she lost balance.

"Hey, Nao-Ah!" fortunately, or unfortunately this happened to be the exact same moment Kanji made his way downstairs, only to have, yet again, something small and blue fly right into his face.

The result? Naoto lying half-dazed on top of Kanji in front of the stairs as her duffle bag yet again hit him in the face from the overexerted swing. At least she got her other shoe off…

If the Fox were capable of it, she would most certainly be laughing at the predicament the two humans were in right now. Shaking her head a moment at them, she nudged her two kits that had been bugging the young detective, each grabbed one of the young woman's pumps in their little maws and scurried off to the front of the shop to put them in their proper place, while their mother went about cleaning up the water Naoto had inadvertently tracked in. after all, she was a neat creature, and since she was being boarded thought it only polite to help her host out… and perhaps leave the two alone for a few moments.

The Fox's eyes closed in an obvious smirk reminiscent of a kitsune from ancient myth as she trotted to the back with perhaps a light 'skip' to her step and amused swish of her fluffy tail.

It took a long moment, but eventually Naoto managed to open her eyes; slowly squinting one open, then cautiously the next, before staring at the off-white color of the ceiling. She took a moment to examine her surroundings, narrow cobalt eyes shifting to and fro to find her current location. It looked like she had tumbled back into the kitchenette area, leaning up from her 'downed' position proved this. She reached out with both palms down to stabilize herself, searching around the oddly quiet room for those little kits. Looking around, an odd feeling of dread was climbing up her spine; that sense she usually got when about to turn a blind alley into some trap. She clinched her right hand feeling the fabric of her duffle bag strap, and raised the other to adjust her cap, that feeling still in place as her detective's mind made an odd observation. – _Where are my shoes?_ -

"Uhn," there was an odd groan behind the young detective that caused her hand to stiffen on the brim of her cap, "What was the license plate on that truck?" she felt distinct movement behind her as the 'ground' she was currently sitting on seemed to shift as well.

The young detective prince swallowed hard before chancing a look over her shoulder, that dread crawling up her spine as she put forth the effort to both look and not let her mind jump to any conclusions for once.

Kanji, noticing vaguely there was a shifting weight on his lower stomach, managed to throw the infernal blue duffle bag off his face for what had to be the second time today. This was getting tedious. He cracked his neck trying to figure out why that thing went flying at him again. Without even thinking, or giving any kind of consideration to 'what' was on him, the punk shifted up in as much of a sitting position he could manage while scratching a bit of a bump on his head absently. – _that smarts_ \- it took a second for him to register anything before cracking his light eyes open.

Only to find out they were about an inch or two from rather beautiful dark blue-grey ones.

Kanji blinked.

Naoto forgot how to breathe when three things became grossly apparent to her. One, she was sitting on Kanji Tatsumi. Two, when he had sat up she'd shifted lower on his person and was due to her own turning around to face 'what was behind her' was now face to face with him with only about 4.6cm distance between them. And finally, three, his eyes were a… _interesting_ shade of grey.

Oh and four being that her brain was somewhere trying to reset itself while a distinctively annoying heat was crossing her cheeks…

"Nao… to?" Kanji just seemed to blink again, having no idea what was in front of him, because there was no way it was Naoto, Naoto Shirogane was sitting in his lap and blushing no less. No. Nu-uh. No way. Can't be-

Quicker than either realize the young detective shot up and at least a good foot away from the prone punk, looking decidedly _away_ from said punk as she adjusted her peacoat, just to busy her hands with something while her mind was still in the process of restarting… completely ignoring what just happened. As a fit of nerves she was twiddling her toes in her toesy-blue-and-green-stripped socks. _Where were her shoes_ …?

For the Nth time in the last minute, Kanji blinked as the diminutive young woman seemed to just jolt upwards, and off of him, and was patting down her coat like it was on fire. He blinked again and seeing as he was still on the floor made the odd mental note that her socks were cute…

Silence was prevalent, and oppressive, in the room as the two remained where they were for a good several seconds.

The Fox wanted to roll her eyes at the scene in front of her but determined such an act was beneath her, instead she garnered both patrons' attention with a, "*Yip*" two sets of human eyes immediately jumped to her and she stared back at both of them with intelligent eyes, especially towards the young woman standing as opposed to her host.

"Kanji," it seemed Naoto had regained her voice as her mind correctly reset itself in the comfort of her 'Detective Mode' as some of the others would call it, "Why is the Fox in your home along with several kits?" she tried really hard, she didn't want to look at the prone young man whom she could feel just staring at her. She didn't want to think about what just happened, her reaction, and more importantly the pink that was probably _still_ dusting across her face.

"Heh," Kanji simply scratched the back of his head, shifting to sit in a comfortable position, this was his house, even if Naoto had sort-of invaded it and there were three little monsters running around causing who knew what kinds of mischief, and then there was the Fox… but he was comfortable here, it was home. So he looked up at Naoto, as funny as that was, not bothering to hide the fact that he was looking straight at her face or that she had just moments ago been _sitting_ on him… a light dusting matching her own he noticed still on his face he was sure, "Well… see, after last night, when we were talkin'," he noticed the cobalt haired girl seem to gulp and possibly add color to her face as she only _slightly_ tilted it away, for some reason that made him want to smirk, he liked it when she was off balance, "Well… I was walkin' by the shrine next door an' she kinda just popped out from under it, with 'er kits… and… well, uh…" he scratched the back of his head more as he nervously looked down with an increasing blush. He really couldn't just go and tell her that he had a soft spot for cute and fluffy things could he?

"You offered them a place to stay?" Naoto's head was down when Kanji looked up but it wasn't like she was avoiding his stare. When his grey eyes followed hers he noticed that she was looking down by her feet, one of the 'not-foofy' kits was prodding at her stripped toesy socks, "Out of the cold," despite it seeming completely against her 'serious' character she was wiggling her toes and tapping the kit with her foot, almost like she was playing with it. The little kit made a kind of bark as it got prodded with the young woman's foot, eventually rolling over and grabbing it, Naoto just seemed to be biting her tongue trying to retain her balance as she 'played' with the little kit. When the diminutive detective sensed someone watching her those cobalt eyes of hers whipped to Kanji's on the ground, she blinked, looking rather embarrassed for her slip, trying to dislodge the little orange thing, only the kit saw otherwise and continued 'playing'.

Despite himself and the entire 'weirdness' this day had so far presented, Kanji smiled. It was adorable watching Naoto, Naoto Shirogane of _all people_ , playing with a little kit by wiggling her toes in its belly fur. Kanji knew, just _knew_ that if he were any less manly and probably a girl, or maybe his shadow self, he'd squeal. As it was, he merely grinned, giving a just happy smile at the short detective.

Naoto on the other hand felt extremely embarrassed, the red on her cheeks was obvious and for some reason her body wouldn't listen to her command to cover it up by lowering her hat or looking away. The young punk's look of legitimate joy at her… she wasn't actually sure what he was looking at her like, not knowing if he was smiling because she was being foolish or… or… _something_ else. It just made the heat on her cheeks increase and her cobalt eyes trail away.

"*Yip*" both young peoples' eyes turned, gratefully, towards the sound. The little kit that Naoto had been… ' _playing_ ' with perked its head in the direction as well. It was the Fox, she was sitting at the door, watching both the humans with her intelligent eyes, going from the young detective who looked incredibly embarrassed, to the punk that housed them who looked rather relaxed, down to below the detective's foot, where her last remaining kit was on its back, absently swatting at blue and green stripped socks and looking at its mother wagging its fluffy tail. The Fox's eyes narrowed on her kit as a low rumbling left her small chest. The kit barked back, quickly flipping itself and bolting towards its mother.

Unaware of its position the little kit had no idea what its jumping and leaving its prone form would do.

As it was Naoto was startled at the motion under her foot, and being unstably balanced as it was, a strange almost girlish sound escaped her throat as the small woman started teetering again.

"Whoa, hey!" as fate would have it, this was one of those moments Naoto was surprised by the larger punk, for in the swift few moments she'd lost her balance he'd shot to his feet and braced her by placing his large hands on her shoulders. The moment was still as Naoto could feel his chest at her back, his hands on her shoulders, and the heat on her face increase, for once she thanked her short stature as, hopefully, it limited the punk's view of her embarrassment. The punk squeezed her shoulders a moment, perhaps more to snap himself out of the awkward situation as much as her, "Uh, y-yea," his hand released the young detective's shoulders making her feel suddenly colder as he scratched the side of his face, "s-sorry 'bout that, seem to keep falling today…" Kanji scratched the back of his head, uncomfortable. – _That was stupid, of all the things ta' say…_ -

"Mm," Naoto nodded slightly, willing herself back to 'normal' as much as this situation allowed, even though her mind kept running back to his hands on her shoulders. She gripped and loosed her hand reflexively, to try and calm the sudden jitteriness she felt, looking around under her cap she felt a sudden distraction was needed desperately, spotting the TV the cobalt haired woman thanked whatever god invented the damn thing, "P-perhaps we should sit down?"

"Uh, ya," Kanji scratched the side of his head, "If ya want?" then his eyes glanced to the damn duffle bag that seemed intent on smacking him in the face all day, "Hey, Naoto, if ya want you can put that up in my room, outta the way ya know?"

Naoto nearly stumbled again halfway to the couch. – _Up to his room?_ \- her mind squeaked and she could have sworn she heard little bits of hissing laughter. Glancing about all she noticed was the Fox pushing her kits out of the way, so that couldn't _possibly_ be it. – _I must be imagining things…_ \- turning slowly, head down as to hide it with her cap and fingering the handle of the duffle, "T-That's not necessary, Kanji-kun-!"

Before she really had any say the boy reached down and grabbed the thing, tugging it lightly out of her surprised hands and heading towards his room, "S'no big deal, c'mon I'll show ya where so you can grab it when you need it…"

She would _never_ admit it, but Naoto's face went a few shades redder, "That's-well-not…" when the boy curiously turned to her over his shoulder she simply tugged her cap down and nodded firmly, "Show us the way."

Kanji's brow was still up, confused by Naoto's odd stumbling with words, she was usually very eloquent, to the point he didn't know what she was saying and frankly it's because of her he even knew what the word 'eloquent' meant, "Kay?" scratching his head with his free hand the blonde punk just shrugged, heading to the stairs and marching up, "Dis way…"

Naoto quietly nodded and completely ignored the fact she was going up to see a boy's room, or at least tried to.

Under the couch, three pairs of beady little eyes watched the humans interact, giggling all the while. At least until their mother dropped her tail in front of them and shook her wise head. Not that she wasn't giggling to herself in her mind at the actions of silly mortals, but she still needed to teach her kits tact after all.

* * *

For Kanji it was no big deal taking someone up to his room to drop things off. It was _his_ room after all, his work space! His place where he slept and kept everything true to himself! It was _his_ domain, ya!

Of course it wasn't until he had his hand on the door and sliding it over that the tiny inkling that ' _Naoto was a **girl!**_ ' started to creep in…

"Er," Jolting a bit the large boy tossed her duffle on his bed and scampered about picking up the cloths he'd left on the floor when he changed in a rush earlier and any scraps of fabric and tossing them into the waste bin by his desk.

Naoto peered her head in the moment he went to grab the broom in his corner and noticed the waste bin. It was a rare thing indeed when Naoto Shirogane put a hand in front of her mouth and _tried_ , and failing miserably, to hide she was laughing, "Kanji-kun… I-I don't think those go there…"

Half-way into his new cleaning frenzy, the boy paused, broom in both hands in the center of his domain, and turning slowly to the edge of his desk… and realizing he had thrown his boxers out with the scraps! "GAH!" quickly the boy grabbed the underwear and threw them in the closet. Turning around he continued his sweeping, hoping to hide the enormous blush on his face, "That's-uh-sorry man…" sweep-sweep, "D-didn't mean to leave such a mess…"

As she had with the rest of the Tatsumi household Naoto wondered in at her own pace, ignoring the occupant and glanced around at everything. Kanji's room was far from what she'd expected. It was very neat, for one, but after seeing the rest of the house and accounting for his family's profession she supposed it made sense. Idly sitting on his bed, so she could get a better view as he moved about 'cleaning', she took in the general layout: desk for crafts next to the bed, books on sewing and other handicrafts filling the little shelf on it easily within reach, closet neatly organized of his homemade shirts (with the exception of the boxers tossed in haphazardly on a box of supplies she was going to distinctly ignore), a folding screen to change behind and full length mirror to the side, dresser opposite his desk. Moving her feet, she hit something and realized despite all the handicraft stuff he _did_ have a few hand weights partly under the bed. Curiosity wanted her to lean down and see if there was anything _else_ under the bed but glancing at the rest of the room seemed intrusive enough.

Kanji was her dear-clos-er… _friend!_ She didn't need to… well, shouldn't invade his privacy… too much.

Once Kanji seemed satisfied with his sweeping and tidying up, fetching a dust pan from the same corner as the broom had come, he crouched to pick up the small pile in the center of the room to toss in the waste basket.

When he glanced up, still crouched, he was basically in front of Naoto… who was sitting on his bed and tugging at her cap.

A bit awkward.

There were about a million things running through Kanji's mind about this 'situation' and he managed to shove them all to the bottom of his mind! – _This is Naoto man! Cut that crap out!_ \- standing quickly he leaned over to grab the duffle next to her, completely missing that as red as her face was, chances were her intelligent mind was running just as many scenarios as his was, if not more, "H-here, lemme-" instead of finishing he just grabbed the damn thing and moved to put it by his closet and the changing screen, as well as put the broom and dust pan away, "T-there, for when ya need it…"

"How appropriate…" idly slipped from the young detective's mouth before she realized she was watching him again and quickly glanced away.

"Ya say sumthin'?" Kanji walked over to her with a cocked brow and tilted head, he coulda swore she mumbled something.

Quickly the girl shook her head in the negative, jumping to her feet while not looking, "N-no, it's nothing," _then_ decided to look at him, "How about we head back down… stairs…" there was a heart eyed skull a few inches from her face. Slowly turning up she realized Kanji was exceptionally close and his face was red.

The poor boy had _intended_ to be a gentleman, as much as he could muster, and offer her a hand up from his bed, cause that's what cool guys did with female guests in their room right?! But instead, Naoto, being Naoto, had completely missed his would-be gesture and just jumped up of her own accord, which was adorable up until the point she was literally a few inches from his chest. Poor Kanji's mind froze at the sudden closeness while another part of him had been bracing to get knocked over again, it already happened far too often today when Naoto was in such close proximity and no he was not unaware of the irony.

Because awkward silences with the two stuck staring at one another weren't unusual or anything…

"Ahem," suddenly Naoto cleared her throat, ducking her head and tugging her hat, throwing out one arm to the side referencing the door, "Shall we?"

Kanji could only blink, then rub the back of his neck awkwardly and look to the ceiling, "Ye-yea, after you?" it was bad enough when _he_ tried to be gentlemanly it blew up in his face hard, but when _she_ did it, it was so smooth and without thought. Part of him wondered if it was wrong to find it cute.

"I insist," there was a _light_ smile on her face and Kanji felt she was all but pushing him out the door.

Crinkling a brow, the blonde punk put both hands on his hips and almost-glared down at the short detective, who was trying to kick him outa his own damn room! "Ain't you the one that wanted to watch stuff on TV?"

The smile didn't slip, "Momentarily," her eyes fell, looking behind the punk back at her duffle, "There's simply something I must grab first," returning to him, "And then I shall join you, presently!"

Kanji scratched his head. Was it weird for a girl to ask to be alone in your room? Eventually he just shrugged and chalked it up to Naoto being Naoto, "Fine," with a slight scowling pout the large boy headed for the door first, "I'll make some tea while yer headin' down…"

"Most appreciated, Kanji-kun," and the moment he was out she slide the door shut.

It was at this point Naoto gave a _deep_ sigh, putting her head in her hands and _almost_ groaning. After about a minute of that, one hand grabbing her hat while the other went through her hair, she turned around and glared at the damn duffle bag, "What was I thinking when I brought _you_ along?" with a light scowl she made her way across the boy's room to it, just glaring down and deciding what to do.

Rubbing her temple, she _knew_ what she needed to do. It was the whole damn reason she brought the damn thing, the whole damn reason she agreed to come… to test this out with someone… _close_ to her. Her cheeks arbitrarily burned as she recalled what Kanji said yesterday:

 _"I-I uhh… I've liked it since I first met you. 'Course, that's the only 'Naoto' I've known. And I'd liked him… and her actin' as a guy… 'Course, I can't really say nuthin' 'til I've had a chance to see her actin' like a girl really… 'cause, ya know, can't make a real decision without all the facts right?"_

He was right, in many ways. Not just about the succinct summary of what she'd done since she got here but about the fact that despite the reveal of her true gender she'd yet to actually _try_ being it.

She crouched down, unzipping the top of the duffle bag.

He was even right in the fact that he, nor anyone for that matter, could truly make an assessment about her if they'd never really met **_her_** ; not the boy, not the girl pretending to be a boy, the girl herself. – _As just a girl…_ -

Her hand shook as she pulled out the dark grey fabric. It wasn't the best choice, considering, but it was the only thing she had really that was specifically designed to be 'feminine'. – _It'll have to do…_ -

Kanji was the one that pointed it out. Sure, he wasn't the only guy she'd asked, but for some reason she liked his answer better. When she'd asked their senpai about it, it may have been tinged with an ulterior motive, and his answer was distinct. He wanted her to change.

Kanji didn't.

The stuttering punk, with nothing to gain from it, had told her to try it out, even if it scared her, just to see what it was. In his words 'cause, ya know, can't make a real decision without all the facts right? It was endearing in its own way, and right in so many others.

She didn't need others to tell her to change, she just needed to experience it all herself and figure out what worked from there.

Making her decision, a somewhat un-Shirogane smirk rose on the girl's pale face as she remembered a certain _other_ phrase the poor boy had nervously shouted at her before, "Who knows Kanji-kun," she set out the cloths, unbuttoning her shirt, "Maybe tonight I _will_ make a _man_ out of you…"

The smirk grew, but she shook her head. – _That's ridiculous, why would I…_ \- as she slipped her dress shirt off and started undoing her binder she realized she was missing something. – _Damn, I don't normally have one of_ **those** _so how am I going to…_ \- with a sigh of defeat she slipped the last of the long fabric off, realizing it'd be too much effort to put it back on and would defeat the point, "Suppose I'll just have to…"

There was a nudge at her elbow.

With a girlish squeak she would never admit to in a million years, Naoto turned around, reflexively covering her chest and glancing around wide eyed.

There was nothing there, strange?

Then she noticed something white, soft and exactly what she needed on the boy's floor in front of his bed.

"How did-?" blinking and looking around again, Naoto idly reached out and grabbed the offending garment and quickly, as much as someone inexperienced with how bras worked, put it on while keeping her eyes around the room.

That was strange in more ways than one, but for now she had her own mission. As oddly fortuitous as this was, she'd just have to file it away for now and keep her eyes open for anything else. – _The door hadn't opened, and that wasn't there before…_ \- months ago before she'd fallen into a TV and seen a demented doppelgänger of herself she would have been too paranoid to continue changing until she figured out how a bra miraculously appeared out of thin air. At this point, fighting gods, monsters and summoning deities by shooting a magical blue card out of thin air nearly every day she'd laxed her sense of disbelief somewhat. – _I'll figure it out eventually… but for now…_ \- she nodded to the empty room, "Thank you."

Feeling silly she went back to her task at hand.

* * *

The Fox sat neatly by Kanji's foot in the kitchen, with a smirk on her face and wagging her fluffy tail unusually pleased.

The tall boy moved about through the upper cupboards, finding the tea and set about making some quickly when he looked down and noticed the Fox. Raising a thin bleached brow, he couldn't help but ask, "What's got you all smug?"

All the intelligent animal did was glance up at him with a, "*yip*"

Kanji glared at her with a thuggish pout, "Ya better not be planning nuthin' mean on Naoto, 's bad enough yer kits trippin' her all over the place…" he grumbled, setting the tea pot to boil on the stove.

There was some kind of sound from the Fox he swore was a snicker as she got up and trotted off towards the living room, yipping under the couch and when he glanced back he saw her little kits skitter out from under it towards her. Kanji had already turned the TV on and there was some Christmas special on every channel. He didn't particularly care for them, most were tacky and stupid, but Naoto had mentioned watching TV and he somewhat wondered if the Fox was rounding up her kids to watch the strange noisy box.

Part of him couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of the Fox and her kits zoned out in front of the TV, amazed by it like some people and unable to look away. – _Nah, she's too smart for that trap…_ \- he laughed a little, meandering about in the kitchen hoping for the tea to be done and wondering when Naoto was coming down.

Was it strange to leave a girl in yer room? As a dude? Was that rude or sumtin'?

He knew his Ma, if she were here, would'a never let him take Naoto up to his room. Well, if his Ma realized Naoto was a girl actually. – _Still dunno about that?_ \- he'd neglected to tell her, and it wasn't like he'd had Naoto over before to explain it, soooo…

He shook his head, moving a serving tray over to the table, waiting on the water to boil and it'd all be ready.

- _Man, get yer head outta the gutter and in the game man!_ \- his mind was yelling at him. It was Naoto, right! Didn't matter, dude, chick, chick lookin' like a dude, it was all her! It wasn't like she was up there thinkin' over him in weird ways so it wasn't right for his mind to keep wandering to weird things for no damn reason! She was here, as a friend, 'cause he invited her so neither would be alone on Christmas eve, simple as that!

The teapot whistled and he grabbed a mitt to fetch it, thanking whatever was out there for disrupting his weird thoughts. At least this way he could concentrate on making tea, which was safe and didn't exactly involve jumbled thoughts of Naoto… even if he was making it for her AND GODDAMNIT BRAIN STOP!

He heard footsteps on the stairs just as he finished setting down the teapot and putting in the tea to steep. By the time she rounded the corner from the stairs he was thankful he wasn't holding anything…

BECAUSE WHAT WAS IN FRONT OF HIM WAS NOT THE NAOTO SHIROGANE HE WAS USED TO!

"Der…" Kanji's mind went a little blank and his face completely red as it registered that what had come down the stairs was not what had went up them. _This_ Naoto was in a dress. A _DRESS!_ Okay, school uniform skirt and top, but still! NOT-PANTS! Not dress shirt and more importantly NO HAT!

"K-Kanji-kun," she bit her lower lip and her cheeks tinted slightly, unable to hide them like she normally did with her hat.

… AND LOOKED UTTERLY FREAKIN' ADORABLE!

"I-I understand this is a bit of a s-shock…" she crossed one arm nervously _under_ her chest…

 ** _Under_** her **_chest!_**

That's the point Kanji noticed _those_ weren't hidden anymore… and slapped his hand to his face possibly hard enough to break his nose. Some part of his mind gloating – _At least it'll explain the blood!_ -

At the sudden motion she jumped, "Kanji-kun!" and he noticed her voice was a bit higher than normal as she raced over to him, tugging his hand down with no resistance as he was too stunned to put any up, "You're bleeding!" apparently not understanding the cause, Naoto shuffled about the small kitchen finding a rag to put in his hand then press to his nose, "Sit, sit! And keep that pressed to your nose and tilt your head back!" even her fretting was _adorable!_

Kanji did exactly as instructed, not as if he could muster the brain power to do otherwise as thankfully and unthankfully the _girl-in-a-dress_ moved him about as if a mannequin to the desired result of him sitting, head tilted back, and hand holding the dishtowel to his face to _help_ stop the sudden bleeding from his nose.

It was also at this point he noticed four sets of beady eyes watching them from atop the couch.

"Hey, get off the couch!" the boy turned to yell at the Fox and her kits that were _obviously_ taking up the furniture, even though they shouldn't as they'd make it dirty!

That is, he did until smaller hands pushed him back down, "Kanji sit!" and he was forced back into position by piercing dark blue eyes and a much more familiar face and stiff tone, even if the hat was still oddly missing, "I will handle the Fox and her kits, you stay here, holding your head up until the bleeding stops…" and she got up and proceeded to do just that.

Out of the corner of his eye he got to watch Naoto, in a dress, shoo the Fox and her kits off the couch and look about as they scurried off and disappeared.

This was most certainly turning out to be one of the strangest days of his life.

Once the animals disappeared Naoto turned around with small huff, crossing her arms under her endowments, and looked slightly perturbed, "They seem to have disappeared again," those dark blue eyes glanced to him sympathetically, "It doesn't appear they left anything on the couch, but if you'd prefer I could clean it while you're-"

"Nah, its fine!" Kanji waved his hand, blushing and likely not helping his nose in the slightest, "I'll handle it, later, fer now can just throw sumthin' over it…"

A cobalt brow rose as the girl looked at him sternly, "Are you sure?"

"S'fine," at this point Kanji was actually grateful for the dish cloth, as it was an excuse to look up and not directly at her, "I'll grab a blanket in a sec, sides," he glanced at her, blush tinging his covered cheeks, "Yer the guest, wouldn't be right havin' you do nothin'…"

A _slight_ smirk may have crossed the Shirogane girl's face as she slowly walked up to the seated boy, "So I _should_ be doing something?" at his confused look she decided to be friendly and explained, "Double negative, meaning I should do something?"

His face seemed to get redder as his tiny eyes glanced away.

There may have been a _little_ smirk at the poor boy's expense, but Naoto glanced away, feeling her own nerves return, "I-I apologize for the suddenness, but-"

"S'cute," came a muffled voice.

Immediately Naoto turned around to look at the boy, "Beg pardon?" she couldn't help but blink, there was no way she heard-

"I said," Kanji sat up, eyes determined as he pulled away the cloth, sniffling as there was still a bit of blood, "That that looks cute on ya!"

For a moment the two just stared at each other, color rushing to both their faces but for whatever reason neither was capable of looking away.

Naoto, ironically, was the first to crack, perhaps because she was still nervous in this odd attire but as a light smirk started to tug at her lips she couldn't help but turn away and try to hide it behind a raised hand, "It's just t-the standard school uniform…"

"It still looks good on ya!" Kanji slammed his fist on the table, determined, like a _man_! Admitting openly, "Anything ya decide to wear would look good on ya!"

The heat increased around Naoto's cheeks and she thought it best to sit down, still unsure how to respond to such an announcement. – _So… to Kanji-kun… it doesn't matter what I wear?_ \- she peaked her eyes up from the table, intent to look at him and thank him properly for the, undoubtedly, kind compliment… but something in her gut squirmed at the idea of looking at him directly and she latched onto the tea set in front of them, "Ah, I see you prepared the tea," without even thinking she went about as she normally would at the estate when with her grandfather and pouring both of them a small glass, taking his and offering it to him, "Tea?"

Again, poor Kanji's mind momentarily blanked as this **_had_** to be some kind of dream or shadow illusion or something! There was NO _WAY_ Naoto Shirogane, dressed like a girl no less, was serving him TEA! Thankfully his Ma didn't raise no fool, and his manners kicked in and he reached for the cup thankfully, "Y-yea, th-thanks," their hands may have lingered momentarily in the exchange, not that either would notice or admit.

Thankfully this time they had the drinking of tea and the inanities of a TV Christmas special playing in the background to fill the ensuing silence.

After a bit of the relative quiet, and managing to get _somewhat_ used to the prospect of seeing Naoto dressed like a girl, Kanji finally asked the obvious question, "Naoto, why're you wearin' that?"

If anything the girl got a bit pinker as she set her cup down gently, biting her lower lip adorably as she considered her words carefully, "What you told me last night," her hands clinched under the table, "I hadn't truly thought about it," a slight lie, as she had, just not under these particular circumstances or for these particular reasons. She dared to glanced at him from the side, the boy was more attentive than most gave him credit for, and already she was much more grateful for his blunt presence than she realized, "S-so, I thought I'd try it out," her hands clinched tighter, nervously, as she bit her lower lip again, "A-at least, for today… w-with y-you…" why the hell was it suddenly so hot?

- _Why the hell is it suddenly so hot?_ \- Kanji's mind couldn't help but bark as he willed himself to not go into overload from how adorable Naoto looked right now. He glanced away with a slight smirk, "A'ight, so long as you're the one choosin' to do it and not anythin' else," when he glanced back she was looking at him wide eyed and surprised, it made him blush more and his next words rush out, "B-by the way, w-why the sc-school uniform? N-not really sumtin' ever expected you ta wear?"

Naoto may have also blushed a bit more, "I-it's honestly the only truly feminine outfit I own…" it was a sad admittance but the truth, he deserved that.

"Heh," now Kanji really smirked, looking away, "Typical," when he looked back he was giving her a wry look, "Ya know yer in a textile shop right?" he waved his hand about referencing his home, "Between me and Ma we could fit you with anythin' ya wanted, right?"

"Ma and I," Naoto flatly corrected, taking her tea and purposely sipping so as to ignore his growling, even if it was amenable.

Kanji just glared at her. Trust Naoto to buzzkill anything with her grammar stuff. Though he supposed it was fine, it was helping him get used to _this_ after all. Taking his own cup and refilling it, and hers when she set it down much to her own adorably confused look, he continued, "So, I dun't really got anything planned fer us today, sorry," he scratched the back of his head, "Honestly, wasn't expectin' ya so early, ya know." What time was it now? It couldn't have been that long since she broke in and threw that damn duffle in his face?

Naoto just smirked, settling in, "This is fine," she glanced at him hesitantly, "I-I hadn't planned much beyond… this?" she gestured to the outfit.

The blonde punk just nodded, "'s kinda a deal," he looked her over a bit more professionally, thinking of ways to better improve the cut of the unflattering uniform to fit her better and be more comfortable, "Guessin' you wouldn't want to go out like that, huh?" at the deep blush and shake of her head he couldn't help but laugh.

For her part, Naoto tried her best to murder the blush on her cheeks and the comforting way he was laughing, "No, I believe it would be best to remain inside…" especially if she wanted to muster the courage to ask about certain _other_ things they could possibly do today while she was attempting this feminine visage.

"Cool," Kanji got up, setting his cup on the tea tray and moved over to set it on the coffee table, "Guess that means cheesy Christmas movies and lounging about, huh?" when he turned around he noticed Naoto quickly looked away, "Eh, you wanna come over? Jus' need to go grab a blanket…"

"Ah, ye-yes," seriously, Naoto decided, this blush and stuttering business needed to go! Taking a deep, _calming_ , breath she took her own tea cup and moved towards the couch while Kanji went off into the shop to find an appropriate blanket to cover it up.

While she waited she idly leaned over the back of the couch, holding the tea cup between her hands and watching the silly Christmas special that was on. She couldn't honestly remember watching many growing up, often her Grandfather was on a case during the holidays. 'Crime never rests!' he would say and be gone most of December, like now. She spent a few Christmases with Yakushiji wandering out in the snow or reading by the fire as it was so cold. The few times she'd watched anything she couldn't remember what it was, just overly cheery holiday themed things, often with subtitles before she understood English.

Speaking of which, now that she was no longer flustered and nervous about wearing this unusual attire she realized it was terrible at keeping in warmth and that the Tatsumi residence wasn't particularly well heated. – _How does Kanji-kun deal with it being so cold?_ \- Maybe it was just the outfit and she wasn't used to it. Or, as her mind liked to remind her from the few times she'd come into contact with the boy today, and previously, he was simply just very warm on his own and didn't require so much external heat!

Why did that make her blush?

* * *

Kanji shuffled about in the back room, moving things this way and that, trying to find where they kept the spare blankets.

Sure, he could just run up and grab the one off his bed, but that'd be weird right? And from what he remembered the quilt in the hall was too small… - _TO COVER THE COUCH!_ \- his mind raved! He was NOT thinking of stupid scenarios where the two of them would slowly slink closer and closer and eventually snuggle on the couch, possibly falling asleep while some dopey Christmas special was playing! NOPE! NOT AT ALL!

Wasn't manly or something, yea!

Rubbing the heel of hands in his eyes he silently cursed his stupid brain! – _It ain't like that! She's tryin' somethin' man! BE SUPPORTIVE! NOT A PERV!_ \- he really wanted to hit his head against a wall or something but only really decided against it as he didn't need Naoto to notice the walls shaking or him to walk back with a big red mark on his forehead and making her worried… - _or do I?_ -

Shaking his head again he quickly got rid of the stupid thoughts. He needed a big comforter, probably two, yea! So they could wrap up warm by themselves… or if nothing else, he'd just give her one and worry about himself later, yea!

Pushing one of the racks back he finally found the blankets… only while there _were_ two of them one seemed to be occupied.

"It figures," with a groan, Kanji scratched the back of his head but found he couldn't really be mad at the sight. The Fox had apparently found the blankets first, undoing one into a ball, making a proper nest-thing for her kits and was feeding the little tykes. At his presence she glanced up at him and he could have sworn she was raising a brow at him questioningly. With a nervous blush he had no idea why, he reached over and grabbed the other blanket, luckily it looked untouched and big enough, right, "S'cuse me, just need this…"

Why the heck was he apologizing? He must have been going more nuts because of today then he realized. – _DAMNIT!_ \- stuffing his face into the blanket he nearly screamed, before turning and letting his feet lead him back to the living room.

The Fox smirked, she got a blanket and her plan was working perfectly.

* * *

Kanji was grumbling to himself while making his way back, but the second he lowered the blanket from his face and opened his eyes… well… he kinda wish he had-hadn't…

For in front of him was the visage of Naoto Shirogane, in a dress, leaning over the back of the couch… er, _adorably_ … yes, ADORABLY and not any other adjective to describe it in some other way that would result in… - _DAMNIT! NOT NOW!-_ one hand moved to cover his nose and tilt his head back, the other moved the blanket a bit lower… to not get blood on it, AND THAT WAS ALL!

At the strained presence entering to her left, Naoto glanced over, noticing Kanji holding his nose again, "Kanji-kun, are you alright?"

"M'fine!" he all but shouted, "Jus' the cold… keeps dryin' mah nose out… causin' it to bleed, s'all." He snorted in deeply trying to _stop_ it under his hand, "M'fine…"

With a quirked brow, Naoto leaned over the couch more to set down her cup on the coffee table, completely oblivious to the strained groan of the boy behind her or the affects it had on her skirt, before setting down on her feet and standing up straight. She gave him a wry glance as he'd moved since she did, putting her hands on her hips, "Kanji-kun, are you sure you are alright?"

This time all he did was give a strained nod and kept his eyes up on the ceiling.

With a _minor_ huff, Naoto moved towards the boy, intent to continue the task at hand while he was stuck dealing with his reoccurring ailment, "Very well then, I'll set this out," she grabbed the blanket from his hand and turned to set it out.

Kanji dared to look and cursed himself for doing so… the damn school outfit may not have been very flattering on its own, but when Naoto wore, it looked _good_. – _Especially from behind!_ \- He immediately punched whatever part of him said that…

Oblivious, Naoto went about unfolding the comforter and setting it out along the couch. It didn't quite fit the whole frame, which meant they'd likely have to sit closer. – _We're friends… that's not an issue… we sit close all the time…_ \- she took comfort in the familiarity, completely ignoring whatever part of her mind would _dare_ alter the perception into anything… _unseemly_. Because there was _nothing_ like that going on here, no, just two friends, drinking tea, watching Christmas specials…

She wondered if Kanji wouldn't mind her sitting a bit closer, that way she could wrap herself up a bit in the blanket, or simply be near him since the boy generated so much heat naturally.

As she sat down, the young detective glanced behind, over the couch back to see what her host was up to. He seemed to be taking a calming breath, his nose no longer bleeding, which was good, "Kanji-kun," she tried to offer what she hoped was a charming smile, "Care to join me?"

Perhaps it would have been best if she'd not said anything, as Kanji suddenly turned red again and almost appeared on the edge of fainting.

Quickly the punk shook his head, dissuading any doubts in his guest, "Nah, m'fine, s'all good, I can do this!" when he opened his eyes and noticed Naoto _still_ looking at him over the couch with an adorably raised brow it took all his willpower to push all his nerves down and man up! "S-sure, yea!" psyching himself up Kanji moved to sit at the end of the couch before either of them could do something to unnerve him so much he died of blood loss.

* * *

They made it through one Christmas special without anyone dying still relatively arm's length apart.

By the time the second one ended they were a forearm apart.

By half way through the third Naoto was only a few inches away and Kanji was nearly stuck, trapped between her and the arm rest. It was about now it was far too obvious for either to ignore any longer so the bleach blonde punk decided to jump in, "Er, Naoto, you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm perfectly fine," was her succinct answer.

Kanji just turned and glowered at her, noticing as she shivered and a frown spread on his face, "No yer not!" sitting up straight he reached up behind her and flung the remainder of the comforter she'd slid down towards him and made it so it wrapped around her, "Jeez, should'a just said you were cold!"

Naoto may have bristled a bit, but couldn't deny it was much nicer with the comforter around her instead of just underneath. Idly her hands thumbed it a bit and she glanced over at Kanji. True, she was warmer now, but there was something _much_ warmer next to her, "A-are you sure you do not require some of the blanket, Kanji-kun?" oddly, some part of her hoped he just said yes.

"M'fine," he crossed his arms and sunk a bit into the couch, "Always been pretty warm," he sniffled, trying to keep his damn nose from betraying him.

Unfortunately, Naoto interpreted this a bit differently, "No you're not!" and she scooted the last few extra inches and flung the edge of the comforter around to include him in the bundle… and boldly _leaned_ on him, "This is much more economical."

It's not that Kanji's silence was acceptance of this new set up… his brain just completely turned off with nothing left to say or providing any argument to put forward. If Naoto Shirogane wanted to bundle up with him in a comforter on his couch watching sappy Christmas movies, HE WOULD GODDAMN LET HER!

So long as he completely ignored the fact she was in a dress, didn't have her cap on, and was adorable beyond all reason wrapped up to her chin in his blanket like that… then MAYBE he could survive this.

When she leaned further into him, and maybe wrapped an arm around his waist to get closer… well…

Let's just say Kanji forgot the next few Christmas specials and leave it at that.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by fairly quickly, awkwardly, quietly, but quickly.

Kanji apparently dozed off a bit, or shut off due to Naoto-related proximity, while she stayed perfectly warm and cozy using him as a space heater/back rest, watching the menagerie of silly Christmas specials. When the poor boy finally woke up enough to move she slid down a bit, letting him escape and he went about making a nice meal, seeing as he hadn't really eaten anything all day and he had no idea about Naoto.

While he cooked she remained bundled up in the comforter, wrapped up to her nose and occasionally would turn and watch him over the back seat instead of whatever cheesy Christmas-y thing was on. It was utterly fascinating to Naoto to watch Kanji moving about in his own element. He knew where everything was and with a practiced ease set about making whatever dish fresh without any care or concern. In all honesty she'd never seen him so… comfortable as watching him in his own kitchen. A small heat spread up to her cheeks as she tried to categorize the sensation of watching this big punk do something so… domestic. She decided to classify it like she classified his knitted dolls: adorable and so very 'Kanji'.

Quickly the smell of food coaxed the foxes out of whatever dark corners of the shop they'd been hiding. If Naoto though Kanji cooking was adorable, the sight of the Fox and her three kits sitting patiently at his feet and pulling all manner of watery-eyes and fluffy tails to try and get scraps from the man was even more so.

"Tch," the bleach blonde punk grumbled, scraping what was left off the pans into a collective bowl after serving the dinner for himself and his guest. He brought it over to a water dish he'd set out for the Fox and her kits and put the scraps bowl down and watched the four dig in, "Bunch'a beggers…"

The decidedly bigger kit, turned at the comment and snuffed at him, causing Kanji to thuggishly pout in response.

"That was awfully kind," Naoto chimed in from the couch, reminding the poor boy she was indeed there and had likely been watching him the whole time.

Coughing, and trying to hide the bit of pink around his cheeks, the tall boy went to grab the plates and serve it on the coffee table. His Ma would complain had she been there, but he doubted it'd be easy to get Naoto removed from the comforter for something as silly as food, "Heh, suppose they need a little sumthin' nice," he glanced back at the dish and the foxes, setting down their dinner, "Suppose I oughta try gettin' 'em kibble or sumtin' if she plans to stay for longer…"

There was a distinct snort from the scraps bowl.

Naoto tried to hide her smile behind her chopsticks, "I don't think she approves…"

"Feh, she can go huntin' then I guess," he put his hands together over his chopsticks and gave a small prayer of thanks before digging in, prompting Naoto to do the same.

"Oh my…!" Suffice it to say Naoto was thoroughly impressed by the dish. Even simple as it was it tasted delicious. She'd previously thought their Senpai was the best cook in the group but now after tasting Kanji's cooking... – _I wonder if I could convince him to join me on occasion as a chef?_ \- after taking a second to realize the thought, she shook her head and dismissed it immediately. That was ludicrous, to take a tailor on as a chef for her own personal whims… she'd survived long enough with her 'adequate' culinary capabilities. However, after taking another bite her resolve started to waver.

"Eh, sorry man," Kanji rubbed the back of his head, taking her exclamation as a negative, "S'all I had on hand and I figured even Aiya's gotta be closed on Christmas Eve, ya?"

The _very_ determined cobalt eyes that very-nearly glared at him spooked the boy. Naoto was mid-way through a bite when that disheartening comment came out so it took a moment for her to chew, swallow, and properly _savor_ this delicious morsel, "On the contrary, Kanji-kun, this is good enough for me to consider offering you a job a chef to travel with me…"

Luckily Kanji didn't have anything in his mouth at that moment else it would have ended up all over his TV, "I-er-wha-?" with red cheeks Kanji nervously turned to the girl as blinked at her, not sure how to get anything coherent out at the moment.

Naoto happened to look up adorably at that moment, chopsticks in her mouth and blink back at him.

It did not help that that look was utterly freakin' adorable!

Kanji had to rub his eyes to not go all nose-bleed on her. – _Damnit! How the hell does she do that without even realizing it!_ \- it didn't help that his mind liked to add sparkles and amplify the cuteness up to eleven when he thought back on what only transpired a second ago. – _GAH!_ -

Completely missing what was going on next to her, Naoto pondered why Kanji would be so surprised? His cooking was simply delicious, did he not notice? Shrugging to herself she glanced outside and noticed it was already dark. – _To do or don't…_ \- there was still a thought running through her mind, and the whole theme of the day had been 'trying out this feminine thing' along with spending time with Kanji. Which she had been surprisingly enjoying and was quite easy honestly. – _Hmm…_ \- glancing to the side again she noticed he was woofing down his food at a quick pace, likely trying to be done quickly, meaning…

With a sigh, Naoto finished off her own delicious dinner, setting the plate and chopsticks down on the table, "It seems to be getting late, Kanji-kun, I'll-" was as far as she got before noticing something hovering over the bleached punk's head.

Unaware, as Kanji was stacking the dishes, he turned to Naoto when she suddenly stopped… then quickly went still as she shot forward and kissed him right on the lips. Stunned, the poor boy had no idea what to do, what came over Naoto, or if there was some chance this was still a dream, or if it wasn't if he'd get into trouble if he kissed back, or if maybe his brain just fully fused-

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the cobalt haired girl pulled back rather quickly, red alighting her face as she glanced away, "I-I'm sorry, K-Kanji-kun, I ha-had only intended to, um," biting her lower lip and shyly passed glance in his direction, "Kiss… you… on…. the… cheek…"

Kanji was stuck staring at her for a good minute before something clicked and he managed some coherent response, "Buh… why?" when she looked down further, amping up the adorable with a strong lining of dejection, he threw up his hands waving them about frantically, "N-n-not t-that I'm a-against it! I-it was g-good! I-I l-liked it! I-"

He was cut off as Naoto all but threw herself at him. This kiss was _much_ more passionate, as she grabbed the sides of his face, angling just right to make it deeper and somewhat pushing him over the arm rest. Frantically he looked at her, saw her eyes closed and he dared to dream that that sound she was making was her moaning into the kiss. This was _DEFINITELY_ some kind of dream, right!

Somewhere in the back of Kanji's mind, whatever was causing him to hesitate, back away, stutter, and be all things un- _manly_ got promptly punched right in the face by Rokuten Maoh. The demon king was going to have NONE OF THIS wimpy bullshit anymore!

This basically translated to Kanji's arms coming up the girl's sides and wrapping around her petite waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss as he finally closed his own eyes and just freakin' relaxed and enjoyed this lapse of sanity - or whatever it was!

So far the kiss hadn't been more then deep and tight body-to-body contact. Naoto could definitely find at least _one_ benefit to this damn loose female cut shirt at the moment as on occasion Kanji's fingers would trail the hem and the sudden jolt of warmth from his touch was rather invigorating. Score one point for female clothing. Also, the bra was _a lot_ easier to breathe in then her typical binder, so maybe two points as that was probably the only reason the kiss carried on as long as it did.

After what perpetuated to what may have been a minute, or a few, Naoto finally ended the kiss, letting go of Kanji's face, well scalp at this point, her hands had moved, as his hair was actually really nice to touch, _eh-hem_ , she pushed herself up and stared down at the red faced and somewhat surprised boy. Instead of actually _saying_ anything in response, as suddenly words seemed to fail her, she pointed up to the back of the couch, behind where Kanji had been when seated properly.

There sitting on the back of the couch was the little punky-Kit holding what appeared to be mistletoe in maw and giving the impression of laughing.

It took a minute for Kanji's brain to register that _was_ mistletoe (they'd seen enough Christmas specials using it as a spoof tool today) and his first response was to growl, sitting up despite the girl halfway on top of him and try to grab the little bastard, "Oi! Get back here you little punk!"

"Er… K-Kanji-kun," Well seemed pants certainly got points unless… well… with Kanji's sudden shift to sitting up, Naoto slid down into his lap and… awkward position indeed. She tried not to think about how much the skirt was riding up thanks to this or possibly about certain _other_ physical maters she could feel sitting in the poor boy's lap.

Why the hell was Yamato Takeru pumping his fist in the back of her mind?

"Ah-ah, N-Naoto…" Kanji was back to being stiff and flustered, his hands out, not sure what to do and his face as red as it'd ever been. Certainly a far cry from what he'd been a second ago.

Though it was rather sobering, "R-right," quickly the two separated, as smoothly as possible but still rather awkward. Both their faces were painfully red and glancing away from one another.

It was quiet for a while as the two tried to process what just happened. For Naoto it was intriguing, for Kanji it was terrifying. Which was probably why the cobalt haired detective was the first to recover somewhat and began stealing glances at the boy. She had… joked earlier, considering further means of 'investigating' female norms with Kanji, in her mind, sure, alluding to a more mature subject matter, but to actually experience it? It was a consideration, and a Shirogane _certainly_ never left an investigation without fully examining all possibilities…

Kanji's mind was much more blunt and terrified of the possibility of pushing what obviously must have just been some kind of cruel prank too far, right? Why the hell did that kit have mistletoe? Let alone why the hell did Naoto jump him like that? It was one thing to play along with the stupid tradition of kissing under mistletoe, but that had been… well… a **_lot_** more then he'd expected alright! It didn't help that she was sitting on him afterwards and already he could feel himself getting riled up. It was bad enough with her just being in a damn dress and looking utterly freakin' adorable, now? – _Now I need to go jump into the Samegawa and just drown freezing…_ -

"I-I," Naoto started, swallowing hard, "I don't like to leave a job unfinished…" biting her lip adorably she turned to look at the boy directly, hoping he'd do the same, "T-this is an unusual circumstance, Kanji-kun, but I… I," one arm crossed to rub the other, showing her nervousness but hopefully her honesty as well, "If you are willing, there is more about being… f-feminine… that I… would not be opposed… to exploring… with you…"

Kanji turned just as nervously, trying to process what she was saying. – _Is she askin'…_ \- "N-Naoto…?"

She bit her lip and looked to the ground again, "I-I understand some would be… opposed, to such a proposition, based on one set of scruples or another, but," her hand gripped her skirt tightly and she turned to look at him directly in the eye, "Kanji-kun… I'm asking… I may never attempt this again, in this fashion, and I'd… prefer… to have all my doubts settled…"

- _Doubts_ \- that was something he understood well enough. He'd had doubts about himself, even before Naoto, and with her it got all complicated to the point there were no real lines anymore. Was he gay 'cause he didn't like girls like the other guys? Was he straight 'cause he should be? Was he bi? Did it matter? Was he gay for liking Naoto? Straight for liking her even if she dressed like a guy? – _Well, here she is… dressed like a girl… no better way to test it right?_ \- he gripped his hands in front of him. But… There was more for him to lose, wasn't there? He actually _liked_ Naoto, like-liked her… would this hurt him more in the long run?

"Man! Stop being such a freggin' coward!" was what he ended up yelling at himself.

Naoto was a bit taken aback by Kanji's sudden shout. She thought he was yelling at her, telling her to just be straight and say it. Part of her riled under such a taunt. She was a Shirogane, she reviled in a challenge. – _Why am I being so… nervous?_ \- Sex was a big deal, sure, but she'd dealt with the seeing the worst it had to offer from her cases since she was 13. She knew, trusted Kanji with her life, so she _knew_ he'd never do anything she didn't ask of him. She had things she wanted to figure out about herself and this seemed like a prime opportunity, with someone she trusted and cared about… that was okay, right?

It was also perfectly fine to say 'no' and walk away from this, Naoto decided. With a firm nod she reached out and grabbed one of Kanji's tight fists, gaining the boy's attention, "Kanji-kun," she moved to sit facing him, focusing on his hand that slowly relaxed, "You have every right to tell me 'no', but," dark blue-grey eyes glanced up at the bleach blonde punk, determined he understood her meaning, "You once asked me to… 'Make a Man out of you'," a light smirk picked at her lips as she noticed the recognition in his eyes. She leaned a bit forward, close enough they could almost kiss again, as she lowered her voice so only he could hear, "I'm asking you the same thing…"

Kanji sucked in his breath, already knowing his answer.

"Make a woman out of me, Kanji…"

And he did the only thing he could to answer her. He kissed her. With every fiber of his being he wanted her to know how he felt, but at the same time how much he understood. That's what was important. He may have had a crush on her since the moment he saw her, but she was asking him now to help her out. It might not be the fairy tale ending he was hoping for, and they may never do anything more than tonight, but damn it all to hell she asked _him._

"Naoto," he breathed against her lips, softer than she ever thought possible from him, "You know all you had ta do was ask," he kissed her again with a smile against her lips, his free hand coming up to brush her warm cheeks with the back of his fingers, "Cause I'd do **_anything_** for you, **_anything_** …"

It was endearing. If anything Kanji had _always_ been endearing to her in some way. He was blunt, honest, rough, aggressive on the battlefield and gentle off of it… but he was always so endearing to her. It made her smile.

… and think of an utterly terrible joke that if not for what had just happen she would have never thought to try in a million years.

Smiling against his lips she pushed him back some, siting straight against the back of the couch he had all of a moment to look stunned before she was straddling his hips (another point for skirts) and leaning in to his face to be just as close as they were previously, "It _is_ Christmas Eve, Kanji," slyly she leaned back enough to look at his eyes, "I believe I've given you a gift…" that smile spread as red spread across his face, "… unwrap me."

* * *

 **A/N:** happy Christmas Eve, do no question Shirogane flirting, starts off light as a feather then subtle as a brick and ends up hitting hard as a sledge hammer... yay! :D

i'm still debating if i want full lemon fields for tomorrow or just lime-scented and snarky afterwards... we'll see~

ITS CHRISTMAS EVE! EVERYONE OPEN ONE PRESENT! pick wisely~ :D

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	3. Dec 25th

**A/N:** MERRY-FREAKIN'-CHRISTMAS! XD

here, have something fully lime-scented... Wishstone is very upset with me for sissying out, but time constraints and what-not~ but i also feel this keeps it more humorous... HAVE FUN KIDS! :D

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

Dec 24th-25th (transition)

Kanji didn't know if he wanted to take that line seriously or laugh at how cheesy it was. There was something to be said about Naoto if she could make something that corny utterly fucking sexy.

Instead of verbally answering he gave her a smirk, wrapping his arms around her new convenient position and pulling her down, closer and rubbing against as much of himself as he could muster. He didn't care about how they got here, didn't care about tomorrow morning, she wanted his help now to explore things that frankly he needed to know as well. Did he like girls, could he like girls, not just the idea of someone, Naoto, but everything else that came with it. This was a whole new territory for him, and unlike most guys he _didn't_ have tons of porn shoved under his mattress to tell him about what to do or how to do it. The only thing he knew about girls and their bodies was how to make the best cut in their clothing to accent their figure and give certain impressions. Sure, he'd seen women's lingerie, he saw it practically every day in stores and with customers but never thought much about it, to him it was just fabric and certain styles.

But that wasn't what he could focus on right now, cause right now involved a lot of heavy breathing, his lips against the literal girl/boy of his dreams, and her encouraging him to touch. Hell if 'unwrap me' meant anything she wanted him to take the damn school uniform off her, at the very least…

Also it seemed Naoto was really fond of his hair, not that he could blame her, as her fingers running against his scalp felt pretty damn good.

He dared to put his hands on her waist, pressing her down a bit more as he moved more forward with the kiss. He'd heard about tongue-kissing but how the hell did you initiate it? If this was all about testing things he should get to test out some things he wanted right?

Suddenly Naoto bit his lower lip, causing him to groan a bit, and the second his mouth was open she shot something wriggling into his. It took him a second to realize _this_ was tongue-kissing and what he'd been thinking about. After the momentary surprise, and wondering how she knew, Kanji pressed forward. Wasn't it the guy that was supposed to do that?! Be the aggressor! With a light smirk he brought one hand up to brace her head and pressed forward, finding it somewhat amusing when Naoto realized what he was doing and put up more of a challenge.

He let her have it. Instead realizing he liked the chance to put his hand through her hair, sliding it down along her ear, and finally around her slim pretty neck. That actually caused her to shiver and halt kissing him for a moment, musta done something right!

"A-again…" her voice was breathy.

He repeated the gesture, trailing a finger slowly along her neck and part of him wondered what it'd be like to kiss there. When he leaned forward Naoto moved her head back, as if knowing what he'd planned, obviously wanting to try as well when another thought struck him, "Er… proly, best not," it was funny to glance _up_ into her hazy blue-grey eyes as he could feel a blush creeping along his cheeks, "H-hickies, marks, none'a that, r-right? Don't want anyone kn-knowin' an'…"

The immediate response was Naoto leaning next to his ear, "I wear high collared dress shirts," then bit the tip of his ear and started playing with one of his earrings with her tongue.

Kanji's mind went delightfully blank as he found that spot on her neck that made her squirm and proceeded to kiss it hard enough to get an actual moan out of her, hickies be damned!

It felt… well it certainly felt good in a way Naoto had not previously considered. So far things were rushed and heated with sparks here and there as they explored each other so far on the couch, with cloths. Yes, she had challenged Kanji to 'unwrap her', it was a silly line that she had no idea where it came from! But he'd yet to actually transverse that line yet… and while, she didn't want to say eager, the lack of rush on his part was enjoyable.

He certainly kissed good… er, well! He kissed well!

Watching and reading such actions had never garnered much noticed from her, it seemed arbitrary, lip contact and continuing further with tongues. Yet trying it in real-life… well… most pleasurable in a strange way. She honestly couldn't quite remember the tongue part just that she opened his mouth then he pressed forward and she'd fought back… er… then the thing on her neck…

She needed to even this score!

But what exactly did one do to arouse a male response without doing the obvious?

Momentarily she was distracted by Kanji's mouth on her neck and as much as she wanted to reciprocate Kanji typically wore low cut shirts, and he was right… probably best they didn't overdo it took much with obvious marks others could see or permanent damage. – _Except for one thing…_ \- but that was further along… if they even got that far…

It was in the midst of that thought she felt his searing hot hands roll up the hem of her shirt, one going up along her back the other going down to her waistband.

It felt good, causing her fingers to clinch around his shoulders.

- _Such basic contact…_ \- with another groan she buried her head in his neck, feeling as his hands moved under her shirt. It was little more than petting, and as much as her mind railed at the idea of referring such intimate contact to something like that she gladly allowed Yamato Takeru to shove it aside, she was going to enjoy as much of this as she could!

Without even realizing it her body had lowered further onto Kanji's lap, and with each stroke along her back her body moved along, to the point her hips started grinding along his and damnit she had to admit this was a _lot_ easier thanks to the looseness of the skirt.

She _heard_ Kanji gulp next to her, felt the rise in temperature around his neck. With little effort she pushed up enough to look him in the face. Each time she ground down there was an almost pained expression on his face, like he was concentrating hard and his hands started to grip tighter. It was intriguing to watch, that level of concentration, to eventually he dropped his hands from her back and placed them on her bare thighs halting her motion.

"Y-ya might… wanna stop that… Nao…" he gave a groan this time when she ignored his plea and ground against him again with some perceptive look on her face. His hands gripped her thighs tighter, trying to not rush them to places he was really tempted as every time she did that it… well it got him right where it mattered and frankly he was surprised she'd go straight there right of the bat! "Mi-might… not… last…" another deep growl, what the hell was she trying to do?!

"Kanji?" she leaned up, to question him, "Might not last… what?"

He gulped again, color tinting his face, "might not last for you," he reached one hand up and cupped around her cheek, feeling her blush, "I'mma guy, don't wanna hurt ya or nothin', don't wanna disappoint ya if you really wanna go that far…"

She reached up and nuzzled his hand, "Kanji…"

He leaned forward, touching their noses and wanted her to understand, "S'all 'bout you tonight, a'ight?" he brushed along her cheek, "Might be my present, but this is me to you, kay?" cutely biting her lip she nodded in his hand, making him smile a bit, "don't gotta rush nothin', just slow n' at your pace…"

This caused Naoto to smirk, "Double negative," when she opened her eyes they were deep, almost darker than before, "I don't mind rushing a bit…" her hands were suddenly at the hem of his shirt tugging it up and Kanji had little choice before leaning forward and letting the thing come flying off.

He felt a little exposed, being the first to take anything off, "Nao-mmph!" Naoto certainly seemed to like kissing him, that was a good thing right?

What else to do? There was a certain pattern she'd noticed in most material she read that went this far, and as much as she'd grown to enjoy kissing him there were other proclivities they needed to try.

Yamato Takeru was making some manner of gesture in the back of her mind, similar to ripping off his shirt and trailing down. She tried to ignore him but he did have a point, she could try _that_ …

Initially the idea of oral sex sent her hackles up, simply because it was always presented in such a demeaning way. But that wasn't the point of tonight, she was _supposed_ to be trying things like a _woman_ right? That included that, if all the literature she ever read with sex in it suggested anything…

Making up her mind, she finished the kiss and stared deeply at Kanji's flushed face. For such a dangerous looking man he was so… - _would it be wrong to say adorable?_ \- his half-lidded eyes, his dazed expression, the blush covering his entire face down to his collar bone. Biting her lip, she had to admit there was something about it she most assuredly liked.

But appreciating that could come later, she was on a mission now!

Leaning forward again she kissed his chin, surprising him a bit as he blinked and looked a bit confused. Then under his jaw, and for the hell of it slid her tongue along his throat, feeling his pulse quicken and as tempted as she was to leave her own mark there… - _Best not to leave too much evidence_ \- this did not stop her from nipping at his well-toned chest and possibly leaving a trail all the way down to pants. A shirt would cover that up right?

Kanji was in a kind of strange bliss, his head foggy as he was trying to make sure he didn't get _too_ excited, but Naoto sure as hell wasn't making that easy for him. The kiss to the chin had been odd, then jaw, and he all but melted as she went down his neck, understanding now that little moan she did when he did it. He sucked in his teeth when bit down a bit harder on his chest and the only reason he didn't stop her was because he was getting curious what the hell she was doing.

It was when she was kneeling between his legs and tugging at the drawstring of his pants something seemed to click, "Ack! Naoto! What're ya doin'!" his hands immediately went to grip her shoulders and he was red all the way down to his navel. Never in a million years had he considered… well, fully… maybe… _THAT!_

Naoto still had the drawstring of his sweatpants in her hands as she was not stuck staring into his frantic face, "I was under the impression guys liked this from girls…" it was a dumb logic and she had no idea why she admitted it out loud.

His fingers trembled on her shoulders and he seemed very… _tense_ was one way of putting it, "Tha's-I don'-gah!" with more strength then he probably intended to use Kanji lifted Naoto up from the ground and put her in the middle of the blanket where he'd been sitting, keeping his hands on her shoulders and staring at her as intently as she had been earlier, "There ain't nuthin' more I wanna do then let you do what you want, but…" he bit down on his lower lip, idly his thumbs messaging her shoulders as he glanced to the side, "Y-yer sure?"

Naoto had seen Kanji fight. It was strong and brutal. She knew _just_ how strong he could be physically so staring up at him as he literally _loomed_ over her was an intriguing experience. It was terrifying in its own way, but watching as all his exposed upper body muscles flexed and tensed while he was obviously restraining himself, for her sake… it made her flush to the point she wasn't even hearing whatever he was saying. – _I believe this would qualify as 'sexy'_ \- Yamato Takeru approved with a thumbs up.

Noticing him look away, embarrassed for some reason, something riled in her. Reaching a hand forward he grabbed him by the back of the head and brought him forward, looking directly in his eyes, showing her resolve for this intention she'd given him, "I already asked, Kanji," she kissed him quickly, breathing on his lips, "Now take me to bed."

It was at this point Kanji's entire body seemed to be a vibrant red as those words registered. Without a word or thought he scoped her up, blanket, his shirt and all, and quickly trumped up the stairs.

What kind of man was he to say 'no' when fortune called!

* * *

Dec 25th

Last night was… er… well… to be frank Kanji couldn't feel his legs. In fact everything felt heavy even though he just woke up. – _Had it all been a dream?_ \- his face went red in his pillows as he remember several details he'd never considered before that were _faaaaaaar_ too real to have been a dream.

Also it may have helped that when he turned his head to the other side there was a beautifully naked woman with short cobalt hair sitting in bed next to him.

His first response was to blink. Then to reach out and touch her side, trailing the finger up under the swell of those magnificent breasts and stopped. Funnily enough he didn't feel overly embarrassed by this, hell, it was kinda fun to wake up and be able to.

"Heh," in fact, instead of hitting him or anything, Naoto found it somewhat cute, the gentle touch being the first thing he does waking up with a naked woman in his bed, "I see you're awake Kanji…"

"Mefh…" was the grumble of him rubbing his face in the pillow again, still not sure he wasn't dreaming or died or something.

Despite herself, a smirk spread on Naoto's lips as she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying as he made some manner of pleased groan. A chuckle released from her throat at his utterly languid form. True last night had been… _interesting_ – ** _very_** _informative_ \- in a number of ways, and frankly she'd woken up smirking and it'd yet to go away. – _I'll have to do something about that_ \- but from what she could tell she should be the one more, er, _indisposed_ than Kanji. Though if she were honest with herself she just felt a _little_ sore but mostly energetic.

A glance at Kanji still face first in a pillow told her was anything but…

Trailing a finger down his exposed back she got to enjoy him grunting again, probably trying to say something but still not fully coherent.

She couldn't help but bring a hand to her lips, _trying_ to do something about the damn smirk, but certain other thoughts jumping to mind, "I have the sudden urge to pull out a cigarette…"

Kanji's head moved from the confines of the pillows to narrowly squint at her, "Ya smoke?" frankly after what all happened last night he wouldn't be surprised if Naoto started pulling out all kinds of other tricks he nor anyone else knew about. – _She started the day by breakin' in ta my house…_ \- his eyes narrowed. – _Wouldn't be surprised to learn she likes to drink vodka or sumtin' heavy on the weekends…_ -

Sparkling blue-grey eyes glanced down at him rather cheeky, "No, I don't smoke," she glanced away again, leaning back more comfortably, "Though it always happens in detective novels after the hero spends a night with the femme fatal it cuts to them in bed and one or both are smoking…"

Bleach blonde brows rose higher, blinking in surprise, "They have sex in those novels?!"

The smirk Naoto sent his way was something he'd become intimately familiar with last night and he was probably the only person alive that knew it. That was a predator's grin, much more dangerous, and delightful, than the one she got when catching a perp, "They are adult books after all…"

The poor punk blushed and may have hugged the pillow closer to him, "So I guess that's how you, uh… knew yer way around…" the rest was incoherent mumbling.

The cobalt haired young woman just leaned down, giving that wicked smirk and looked him directly in the eye.

Then kissed him on the forehead, making his ears turn red.

Naoto sat back up, looking at the far wall while scratching the side of her face, "I'm… I'm sorry if… I may have gotten a bit… carried away, last night, Kanji…"

The boy just vigorously shook his head in the pillow, "M'fine."

Naoto looked back at him, flashes of how he looked last night compared to this morning drifting in her mind. He'd been confident, persistent in _helping_ her and caring for her needs, almost to the detriment of his own (not that she didn't help in that department) and now he was just… well there was really no other word then _adorable_. Putting her hand through his hair again she couldn't help but keep smirking at him, "Merry Christmas, Kanji…"

He turned slightly, enough to worm one hand out, take her own and kiss the top of it, "Nah, Merry Christmas ta you Naoto," his thumb idly rubbed the back of her hand as he looked away with a distinct blush, "Can't say ever got a present like _that_..."

"Indeed," Naoto slyly looked to the side, holding her chin and totally not plotting further exploits.

Kanji's eyes narrowed on her and shook her hand, "Eh, yer plannin' sumtin' aren't you?"

She kept looking away but the smirk on her face grew wide enough that he could still see it, "I have no idea what you mean, Kanji."

"Stappit," he tugged her hand with a pout, pulling enough that she had to look his way, "I dunno how you feel about it, but don't go 'round terrorizing other people 'bout sumtin' like this now, ya?"

Cobalt eyes blinked, "I don't know what you mean," tapping her chin and looking up at the ceiling, "It would be very inconclusive to pursue such a relationship with other subjects," she leaned over slightly, narrowly glancing at the partially bed-sheet covered young man from toes to the tip of his nose, "When I have the original right here, and I may have to repeat things, several times, just to get a proper gauge on-EEP!"

That was the sound of Naoto Shirogane squeaking as Kanji Tatsumi tugged her down and rolled them over so he was hovering, somewhat menacingly, above her much more petite frame. Well, it would have been more _menacing_ if he weren't so obviously pouting at her, "Yer screwin' with me?"

A bit of pink touched at the young woman's cheeks as she raised her hand holding her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart, "Perhaps, just a little…" she took the opportunity to lean up and kiss the adorable pout on his face. She'd grown rather fond of kissing last night and seeing as Kanji was a relatively quick learner in this area of expertise, it fascinated her as he just seemed to get better and better.

"Now, yer distractin' me," Kanji said as they parted and he slowly opened his eyes to look at the devious little detective below him.

Naoto had slipped her arms around his neck and tugged him down a bit closer, "Perhaps…"

As much as Kanji enjoyed the idea of simply collapsing and enjoying the morning in bed, naked, with Naoto, and letting himself still wonder if this were a dream or not, he couldn't help but point out, "Hey, it's Christmas," he eyed her, "Don'cha got some place to be," now it was his turn to smirk, "Buncha' presents to open somewhere?"

Her response was to glare at him flatly… then slip her legs up around his and pull him closer, "I believe I have a fine present right here…"

There may or may not have been some manner of squeak as Kanji got… well not necessarily 'uncomfortably' close, but well suddenly **_close_** to Naoto much more intimately.

She chuckled and loosened up a bit, giving him room to leave if he wanted. Certainly, she'd already asked too much of him but it'd become amusing to watch his reactions up close. She looked away, making to get up, "I-I'm sure you have some arrangements to make, you mother perhaps returning soon…"

"Nuh-uh," Kanji, deciding to take a page from Naoto's book and mess with her back, just dropped himself, nuzzling in the valley of her breasts and finding her squeak utterly adorable. Though her concerns for his plans raised his own and he moved his head enough to glance her way, "Ya got sumtin' with that butler dude at yer place?"

Naoto conceded to now being veritably _stuck_ under the large punk, it wasn't necessarily a bother just… inconvenient in a way. She scratched her head, pushing her sweaty hair out of the way, "No, I'd informed Yakushiji-san I'd be spending the week re-familiarizing myself with other cases…"

There was a snicker from the bleach blonde punk as he raised one hand to squeeze one of those glorious mounds in his face, "Sounds like a bullshit cover ta me…"

Raising one arm to cover her eyes to blot out the damn sun, Naoto had to take a moment to adjust to the fondling, biting her lower lip and trying to sort out a proper response, "Perhaps… a little…" she could feel Kanji smiling against her skin, as well as his thumb moving to certain areas that were not contusive to her thought processes!

Then suddenly his hand was gone and Kanji was pushing himself up, "Well, we still got that thing with the rest of the team later," he leaned on one hand and scratched his head with the other, Naoto took it as a taunt, showing off his well-fit physique, "Suppose we oughta get up an' ready fer-"

Naoto was suddenly sitting up, holding his chin and _staring_ at him rather flatly, "In a few hours."

"Er?" Kanji just blinked.

That determined look from last night returned to the detective's face, "I feel there are still a few things to try out before officially starting this day, don't you agree?"

When a Shirogane woman suggests anything it was best to just nod along and do it. This was a reality Kanji was starting to agree with… even if it still felt like some kind of strange dream.

* * *

Kanji managed to hash out a quick breakfast for them, even if it was closer to lunch. Tea, toast, it was adorable to watch as Naoto leaned against his counter watching him cook and gripe about the fact he didn't have any coffee.

The punk waved the spatula at the woman, "That's proly why yer so short ya know…"

She glared at him while nibbling her own piece. They both knew perfectly well there were certain… _advantages_ to her height and the difference between them… well **_now_**.

Naoto turned to face ahead of her, wondering where the Fox and her kits had run off to. They weren't ceremoniously sitting at Kanji's feet begging for food. The detective was convinced that the random appearances of objects was somehow the Fox's doing, "I wonder where the Fox ran off too…"

"Tch," Kanji moved his piece on to a plate, "Proly ran off to steal more things," his face was red as he remembered how certain things just appeared last night just when there were about to stop.

If he didn't know any better Naoto was smirking at him, "It is curious how she managed to slip a box of condoms into your room…" she was starting to like watching Kanji turn completely red.

The boy sputtered, quickly _trying_ to hide it by blowing on his toast, grumbling, "Better question is why the hell she had it!"

Naoto may or may not have simply snickered into her tea. It had been fortuitous the box had miraculously shown up on the desk right when they needed it. She wasn't one to particularly believe in supernatural things, but when you jumped in and out of a TV to fight proverbial shadows every other day… well, and they certainly weren't there before, like the bra. – _Perhaps there are some truths to those old legends about Kitsune…_ \- if there ever was a spirit fox in their midst, the Fox that healed them for exorbitant amounts of money certainly was it.

Naoto glanced back when Kanji went to put his dish in the sink, "Finished?"

With a deep sigh Kanji just groan, "Yea, yea," he rubbed the back of his neck turning to face her, "How the hell are ya so damn energetic this morning, I can barely walk!"

A hand went up as Naoto tried miserably to hide her growing smirk, she'd definitely have to do something about that, glancing at the boy at her side with sly eyes, "Advantages of being a woman?"

He just glared at her and she chuckled.

"Well, I suppose we should be going…" Naoto set her tea cup down, turning towards the door.

"Hey, wait," Kanji grabbed her arm, waiting for her to turn towards him as he blushed and scratched the back of his head, "W-what uh… what is… this?"

Blue-grey eyes blinked, "What is what, Kanji?"

He let go of her arm and waved his hands about, "This," tossing one hand between him and her, "You an' me, last night…" his blush intensified as his eyes trailed the floor and one hand went behind his head, "I-I mean, I li-liked it… sure, yer… yer awesome… just..." his eyes skittered up to her, "Are we… ya know?"

A cobalt brow went up, "Are we, what?"

Nervously Kanji rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the side, "Ya... ya haf'ta know by now how much I-that I," his eyes trailed to hers and he finally noticed she was just patiently waiting for him to get out whatever he was trying to say. He clinched his other hand into a fist and nodded firmly, "I like ya, a lot!"

Naoto glanced to the side a bit, feeling her own cheeks pinken and wishing her hat wasn't sitting on the table, "I-I think that is quite apparent," she raised one hand to hide her grow smirk, not that it did, as she glanced at the tall awkward man next to her, "I find I am rather… _fond_ of you as well, Kanji…"

His shoulders slunk, thinking she'd missed the point, "Not that," he waved his hand, putting it knuckle down on the counter and leaning closer to her, "I meant like-like, ya know, before all'a this 'present' stuff…" his blush continued as he glanced away embarrassed. At least now he could get it out! Just took sleeping with her… apparently?

Naoto gave that quiet chuckle of hers as she turned to him, that sly look on her face as she reached out and turned his face closer to hers with one finger, "That's what I meant, Kanji, when I said _fond_ of you." The boy pinked a bit more and she was _really_ tempted to give him another kiss, but certain other things came to light now that everything from last night was over. She looked away, "Though, I'm sorry, it might be best to not pursue anything seeing as I travel so often," she bit her lip, crossing her arms under her chest.

A hand came down on her shoulder gently, "C'mon man, that ain't enough ta say 'no' and you know it?" when she looked at him Kanji had to force down the blush on his face, he needed to be the man here and set things straight! Even if he was probably giving a stupid pout, "Yer here enough ta try right?"

Naoto rubbed her chin looking away, a small smirk forming on her lips, "I'll admit, it has been rather… interesting to stick around this long, perhaps even making it feel… homey." She glanced at him and bit her lower lip a bit, "And I would not be averse to… repeating our 'gift exchange' any time soon," that smirk creeped up on her face, damn she really needed to do something about that, "I'm sure there's a lot more to learn and explore…"

It was Kanji's turn to put his finger under her chin and turn her to look at him, "S'long as nothing else's goin' on, and you tell me anything buggin' ya, yea?" he decided that smirk needed to go, for just a bit, it made her look far too smug. So he kissed her, sure as she wanted to earlier.

As they parted Naoto couldn't help the smirk or the blush on her face, "We don't have to inform the others immediately, right?" she was fairly certain a number of them gained quite a bit of amusement trying to push them together, so to suddenly take that away… well she was all for a challenge to see how long they could go without being noticed!

Kanji glare-pouted at her, "S'why I was askin' last night 'bout the hickies," he noticed her fiddle with the little bow holding her collar together and looking away. she'd been right, those high collared shirts she normally wore certainly covered everything up neatly. Then he grimaced, rubbing his eyes, "An' could you imagine Rise if she heard any'a that?"

Naoto visibly stiffened, "I'd completely forgotten she lives across the street from you," quickly she went into detective mode, wondering at possibly scenarios she'd have to conjure up to get the pop idol off their trail, "It'd be best she not learn of this…"

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Kanji stood up rubbing his head, "Chances are she'd throw a party or sumtin' shouting it from the rooftops," he walked over to grab his jacket, "Proly hound you or me fer all the details," he shuttered.

"Indeed," Naoto's voice was lower again, darker probably as her eyes narrowed and she tried to figure out ways to prevent her archenemy from learning this precious information. – _No one will be getting details about Kanji from me…_ -

"Yer plannin' sumtin' again," Kanji pointed at her, glaring flatly as he pulled out her coat, "Stappit."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kanji," gracefully, as she'd not just been plotting, she grabbed her coat and headed to the front while buttoning it up.

"Sure ya don't," he turned smoothly, putting his hand over her shoulder without even thinking and not letting go till they had to put their shoes on.

Naoto smirked though, putting back on her pumps, "We'll have to stop that…"

Kanji just grunted while putting on his boots, "Ya well, you gotta stop smirkin' so damn much," he pulled out her hat from his coat pocket, "Also ya might want this ta help hide it," he put it on her head unceremoniously and tugged it down a bit.

She glared at him, not pouting of course, as she stood up and readjusted her hat, "Thank you, Kanji-kun."

The punk leaned over behind her, close enough she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, "Thought you'd started callin' me just Kanji, ya?"

She blushed a little, though able to suppress it much easier as she mildly glared at him over her shoulder, "I thought we didn't want to give anything away, Kanji- _kun_ …"

That look was deadly. If Kanji made it through this day without slipping up that'd be a miracle.

He put a hand to cover his face, trying to will the blush down along with the nose bleed, "Merry Christmas Naoto…"

She just kept that deadly smirk on her face, now down to a minimum, as she slid the shop door open first and trotted out, "Merry Christmas to you too, Kanji-kun~" there was not a skip in her step, she swore there wasn't, if there was she'd have to fix that.

Kanji just groaned, stepping out of the shop, closing and locking the door behind him. When he turned around something distinctly _pink_ bounced at him causing him to yell, "ACK! WHAT THE HELL!"

Rise, in her fluffy-everything-pink, leaned up on her tiptoes to glare at the blushing punk, "I just saw Naoto-kun come out of your shop, it almost looked like she was skipping!" Rise's eyes narrowed even further, "What'd you do, Kanji-kun~"

"Gah!" the poor punk was plastered to the front of his shop, "N-nuthin' man! NUTHIN'!"

Rise stood back on her heels, narrowly eyeing her friend and rubbing her chin suspiciously, "Uh-huh? Then why're you blushing so much~" her eyebrows lowered almost sleazily, suggesting everything.

Kanji just went redder as he frantically looked around trying to find where Naoto went.

"There was a mishap with one of the festive decorations in his shop," why was Naoto leaning against the shop and seeming to be examining her revolver? Effortlessly the young detective flicked it in her wrist, closing the chamber and sliding it back into her hidden holster, glancing at Rise placidly, "I believe it was a branch of mistletoe falling off…"

"O-oh, u-uh, mistletoe you say?" Rise nervously laughed, something seeming definitely off about Naoto right now. – _She doesn't normally just inspect her gun for no reason!_ \- but then the implication of 'mistletoe' and Kanji's increasingly red face came into the forefront of her mind, "Waaaaaaaaaiiiitttt!" she leaned in slyly to the taller boy, "You two kissed under the mistletoe didn't you!"

"Buh?!" Kanji just stared slack jawed from Rise to Naoto, begging one of them to answer.

"Tradition dictates such, correct?" Naoto just nonchalantly spoke and started walking off.

The punk was twitching as he glared at her from behind. – _What the hell happened to not telling her!_ -

Rise, of course, at this point completely ignored Kanji and zoomed right over to Naoto, grabbing her around the arm and squeezing uncomfortably tight, "Oh really!" she titered, "You have to tell me everything! Now! Naoto-kun~"

The cobalt haired girl just rolled her eyes under her hat, "What's to say, Rise-san? It's merely a silly tradition…"

The Idol puffed out her cheeks, "Trust you to take all the fun out even kissing under the mistletoe…"

"Indeed," the look Naoto slyly passed to Kanji over her shoulder wouldn't say anything to anyone else.

To him, it made him weak in the knees and about bowled him over with how goddamn smug it was. He should really stop questioning why she does things, "Tch," he kicked a rock and followed the girls, while grumbling under his breath, "Get bent…"

"Aww," Rise continued to whine, shaking Naoto's arm, "You gotta at least tell me how good of a kisser he was!"

Naoto just faced ahead, keeping her face as neutral as possible, "Most satisfactory…"

Neither cared to tend to the boy as he tripped and fell behind them.

* * *

The Fox sat atop Tatsumi Textiles watching the kits go by. She grinned, pleased. By all rights her debt was paid, though perhaps now they'd continued to fight a bit harder in the shadow world, meaning more money for her in the long run.

With a final, "*Yip*" she got up and trotted off the snowy roof. Her kits needed to take some lessons from this. Humans could be strange and amusing creatures if prodded properly.

* * *

 **A/N:** do not doubt the power of hiding in plain sight! she learned from teh best! :D

love to anyone that reads this, those faving, following, and particularily Wishstone for beta'ing it last minute XD and thanks to OVER9000 for pointing out the over-fluffing of tropes, sorry 'bout that, that's the older stuff, i swear i've gotten better since then~ XD

Merry Chirstmas, y'all!

-Ikasury


End file.
